


Nie jestem potworem

by GoGyalRaven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Crying Anakin Skywalker, Demon Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Dragon AU, Dragon Anakin Skywalker, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars), Human Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Idiots in Love, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Masturbation, Men Crying, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Polski | Polish, Top Anakin Skywalker, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, obikin, transformation anakin skywalker
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGyalRaven/pseuds/GoGyalRaven
Summary: Anakin próbuję odkryć siebie na nowo i zaakceptować wszystkie swoje zmiany. Czy jego dawny Mistrz będzie wstanie zapobiec katastrofie? Jak potoczą się losy wojny? Czy przestrzeganie Kodeksu i życie bez przywiązania będzie możliwe? Nadchodzi taki czas w życiu, że sam nie wiesz kto jest Twoim wrogiem a kto Twoim przyjacielem a nawet zdrajca może stać się Twoim sprzymierzeńcem.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 23





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Sytuacja jaka aktualnie się dzieję wyzwoliła u mnie lekkie stany depresyjne, chciałam pisząc chociaż na trochę uwolnić się od moich złych i dołujących myśli.  
> Nie wiem czy mój styl pisania będzie się komuś podobał oraz tematyka ale mam nadzieję, że ktoś się znajdzie. Nie mam bety więc mogą pojawiać się drobne błędy.  
> Przechodząc do meritum  
> Niech moc będzie z Wami!

Ciemność, nawet nie wiem czy otworzyłem oczy czy nadal mam zamknięte. Czuję, że oddycham ale bardzo ciężko, rejestruję zapach własnej krwi... Gdzie ja jestem? Strasznie jest tu zimno, gdzie są wszyscy... Mam ochotę krzyczeć ale mam wrażenie, że rozerwie to moje biedne płuca.

 _\- Obi – Wan gdzie jesteś błagam pomóż mi... Obi – Wan_ \- zaczynam zasypiać, - _czy ja umieram, czy byłbyś na mnie zły gdybym umarł, przejąłbyś się tak jak ja gdy oszukałeś mnie z własną śmiercią?_ Czuję, że moje serce zwalnia, czy to tak się umiera? - _Obi – Wan uratuj mnie błagam Cię... Kocham Cię Obi – Wan nie zdążyłem Ci tego powiedzieć... Kocham Cię Mistrzu._

\- _Anakin_ – słyszę głos z tyłu głowy jest taki piękny, dźwięczny, koi moje zmysły. Czuję jak powoli owija się na mojej sygnaturze mocy. Robi się cieplej coraz cieplej, moje serce zaczyna bić normalnym rytmem. – _Anakinie chce Ci pomóc, otwórz się na moc mamy mało czasu_. – Znów go słyszę. Nagle przeszywa mnie ból w całym ciele, zaczyna mnie ogarniać panika. _Pomóż mi, nie chce umrzeć, chce go zobaczyć... Obi – Wan błagam chce go jeszcze zobaczyć_ – Staram się otworzyć na moc, która do mnie dociera ale nie czuję, że mogę nią kierować. – _Spokojnie dziecko mam Cię, pozwól mi przejąć kontrolę nad Twoim ciałem i umysłem_ , _mamy mało czasu –_ poddaje się, nie mam siły walczyć - _Proszę zrób to, pomóż mi_ \- jest to moja ostatnia myśl gdy pochłania mnie ciemność.


	2. Rozdział 1

**_3 tygodnie wcześniej_ **

Miała być to zwykła misja zwiadowcza na Hoth składająca się z 5 punktów przylecieć, zrobić zwiad, odlecieć bez szwanku i odmrożeń, zdać raport, wylegiwać się przed holoTV pod kocem wraz ze swoim dawnym Mistrzem przy herbacie, której szczerze nienawidzę. Co mogło pójść nie tak wysyłając Bohatera bez Strachu i Negocjatora? Właściwie to kurwa wszystko... ale od początku. Dawno dawno temu w odległej galaktyce, żart to już było, mam Was. Miała być to pierwsza misja wspólna od bardzo dawna. Byłem tak podekscytowany jak młodzik, który miał wyruszyć na swoją pierwszą misję. Niestety musiałem być jak najbardziej powściągliwy przy Radzie, pełen profesjonalizm, który próbował wpoić mi mój Mistrz. Moja głowa samoistnie przekręciła się w jego stronę. Był ode mnie niższy ale wcale nie ujmowało mu to niczego. Słońce padające przez okna w pokoju Rady oświetlało jego włosy tworząc rudą aureolę wokół jego głowy. Miał piękny profil... yhh skrzywiłem się na to porównanie mam nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zauważył, mężczyzna taki jak Obi – Wan nie może być piękny nie jest przecież kobietą jest przystojny. Brzmi to o wiele lepiej, tak JEGO przystojny Obi – Wan. Delektowałem się tym słowem, do tego stopnia aż poczułem to w swojej pachwinie. Momentalnie spaliłem buraka _Myśl o Yodzie uprawiającym seks z Mistrzem Windu, myśl o Yodzie uprawiającym..._

\- Skywalker! Czy Ty w ogóle słuchasz?! – nagły krzyk mistrza Windu wyrwał mnie z mojej własnej krainy fantazji.

\- Myślę o! – Powiedziałem za nim cokolwiek pomyślałem, o ironio a były Mistrz mówił „pamiętaj Anakinie najpierw pomyśl, przeanalizuj a dopiero powiedz" Brawo Skywalker, jesteś po prostu mistrzem wyczucia. Miałem ochotę przejechać swoją ręką po twarzy o mocy jaka żenująca sytuacja dobrze, że nie skończyłem o czym myślę bo mógłbym wylecieć przez najbliższe okno. Nagle usłyszałem cichy śmiech obok mnie oraz, że w swojej głowie słyszę Obi – Wana – _Brawo Anakinie ale na litość skup się. Czym jesteś tak rozproszony? Patrzeniem na mnie? Spokojnie nie wiem o czym myślisz a jeżeli nie chcesz abym się dowiedział podnieś tarcze_ – właśnie poczułem jeszcze większe zażenowanie i miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię ale zrobiłem co powiedział Obi - Wan. Dobrze, że Mistrz Windu zaczął mówić dalej a ja próbowałem skupić się na wytycznych dotyczących misji.

\- Skoro nasz Bohater wrócił myślami ze swojej krainy fantazji – skrzywiłem się na to słowa – możemy kontynuować. Waszym celem będzie wyprawa na Hoth aby potwierdzić co zaobserwował nasz informator. Według niego na planecie wylądowały wojska Separatystów wraz z Hrabią Dooku, niestety nie jesteśmy do końca pewni tych informacji. Nie możemy działać pochopnie jesteśmy w stanie wojny a utrata jakiekolwiek Jedi nie wchodzie teraz w grę.

\- Czy oni czegoś szukają? – To pytanie wypłynęło ze mnie samoistnie. Mistrz Windu jak i reszta Rady popatrzyli się na mnie z małym niedowierzaniem. – Chociaż raz zadałeś pytanie na temat Skywalker trzeba to zapisać. Jedynie co mogę powiedzieć to, że według naszego informatora szukają kamieni Solari oraz Kaiburr. – Zamurowało mnie Solari i Kaiburr zaginały lata temu. Skąd Sithowie mogliby wiedzieć, że akurat te kamienie są na Hoth.

\- Ale przecież kamienia Solari może używać jedynie osoba oddana całkowicie jasnej stronie mocy, to dlaczego Sithowie go szukają przecież nie zadziała w ich rękach. – Moja dygresja chyba wprawiła wszystkich w osłupienie oprócz mojego dawnego Mistrza – Widzę Anakinie, że moja nauka nie poszła w las jak wszyscy mówią, coś zapamiętałeś – nagle odezwał się Obi – Wan, aż podskoczyłem gdy usłyszałem jego głos. – Też jestem ciekawy dlaczego ciemna strona szuka tych kamieni a raczej tego konkretnego. Zajmiemy się tą sprawą, prawda Anakinie? – Mój były Mistrz mówiąć to położył swoją rękę na moim lewym ramieniu lekko go ściskając.

\- Tak zajmiemy się tą sprawą najlepiej jak potrafimy – Już mieliśmy wychodzić gdy nagle przemówił Kit Fisto – Anakinie mam nadzieję, że nie musimy Ci przypominać żebyś nie działał pochopnie i sto razy się zastanowił zanim coś zrobisz i spalisz przykrywkę. – Ukłuło mnie to Obi – Wan mógł to zauważyć, Rada nie ufa mi jak pozostałym Jedi. Zawsze mnie to bolało, nigdy nie zdołałem się do tego przyzwyczaić, że byłem traktowany zawsze jako ten gorszy. Na początku starałem się aby zmienili zdanie lecz z czasem stwierdziłem, że moje działania i tak pozbawione są sensu. Jedyne oparcie miałem w swoim Mistrzu, do którego zacząłem czuć zakazane uczucia. Kodeks zabraniał przywiązania do drugiego człowieka, zabraniał miłości. Nigdy tego nie rozumiałem i nie zrozumiem przecież miłość pozwala nam czuć się lepszym. Niestety mogę tylko wzdychać do swojego dawnego Mistrza. Obi – Wan jest wierny Kodeksowi i żadna siła na tym świecie tego nie zmieni, że on, idealny Jedi, w tej swojej idealnej kurwa seksownej brodzie nie może być jego. Życie jest naprawdę powalone.

\- Oczywiście Mistrzu Fisto. Cel misji jest dla mnie najważniejszy, dlatego zastanowię się zanim cokolwiek zrobię. – powiedziawszy to czym prędzej wyszedłem z Sali, wzbierał się we mnie smutek i rozczarowanie. Zostawiłem Obi – Wana daleko za mną, chciałem być teraz sam. Musiałem ochłonąć gdy szedłem szybko korytarzem nagle moje nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa, nie wiedziałem co się dzieje. Upadłem jak długi na świeżo umytą podłogę lecz gdy zobaczyłem swoje odbicie w posadzce myślałem, że zwariowałem. Moje oczy nie były niebieskie jedno oko było fioletowe z pionową źrenicą a z jednej strony ust pojawiły się kły.

\- _Witaj Anakinie, w końcu mogłem się z Toba skomunikować. Tyle lat próbowałem moje dziecko żeby przebić się przez Twoją moc_. – zacząłem się hiperwentylować, chyba mam już omamy. – Kim jesteś? – wydobyło się z moich ust? Nie wiem czy były moje ale głos brzmiał jak ciężki warkot jakiegoś drapieżnego zwierzęcia. Swoją prawdziwą ręką zacząłem badać twarz, mogłem pod palcami wyczuć ostro zakończone kły. Zamknąłem oczy, myślałem, że to zniknie i nagle usłyszałem głos mojego dawnego Mistrza, chyba mnie wołał, nie mogłem się skoncentrować, krew szumiała mi uszach.  
\- _Później porozmawiamy moje dziecko i wszystko Ci wytłumaczę. Nie musisz się mnie bać, nie mógłbym Cię skrzywdzić._

\- Anakinie na moc! – czułem jak Obi – Wan podnosi mnie z podłogi – Co Ci się stało? Poczułem w więzi Twój smutek a później strach. - W oczach Mistrza było widać obawę oraz coś co ciężko mi było zidentyfikować. Czułość? Chyba to była czułość. – Masz rozcięcie na wardze Anakinie, musiałeś je sobie zrobić upadając – mówiąc to przejechał po moim policzku i ustach swoją ręką. Na moc jaki ten człowiek jest kochany. Nie mogłem tego opanować wtuliłem się w niego jak wtedy gdy byłem dzieckiem i miałem koszmary. Byłem tak przestraszony tego co zobaczyłem w odbiciu. To nie mogłem być ja nie jestem potworem... Prawda?

\- Mistrzu nie jestem potworem prawda? – Powiedz, że nie jestem, powiedz, że jestem dobrym chłopcem, błagam powiedz to. Moje myśli zaczęły miotać się w mojej głowie, moc wokół mnie szalała, Obi – Wan musiał to wyczuć.

-Anakinie spójrz na mnie, proszę nie uciekaj wzrokiem. – Spojrzałem na niego, jego oczy są tak czyste, tak dobre, mógłbym się w nie gapić godzinami. – Nigdy nie byłeś, nie jesteś i nie będziesz potworem, jesteś dobrym człowiekiem mój były Padawanie. – Poczułem jak przyciąga mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej – Nigdy Anakinie nie uważałem Cię za potwora i nigdy nie będę uważał, zapamiętaj to. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą osobą i chociaż Kodeks zabrania jakiejkolwiek głębszej więzi z innym człowiekiem nie umiem się temu przeciwstawić. Zawsze będziesz miał we mnie oparcie i nigdy się Ciebie nie wyrzeknę, zapamiętaj to. – Gdy skończył mówić mógł usłyszeć tylko mój szloch, który odbijał się na korytarzu świątyni. Jego ręka zataczała powolne koła na moich plecach, chciał mnie tym uspokoić. Staliśmy tak jeszcze chwilę dopóki nie opanowałem łez a Obi – Wan nie odsunął się ode mnie na wyciągniecie ręki.

\- Chodźmy do naszych kwater, chyba nie chcesz aby ktoś zobaczył Chłopca z plakatów, który jest zapłakany. – Jego oczy lśniły i śmiały się do mnie. Tak ten człowiek jest moim światłem gdyby nie on nawet nie chce myśleć gdzie bym teraz był i co robił. Poddałem mu się całkowicie, żeby poprowadził nas do kwater. Na te parę chwil odgoniłem od siebie myśli tego co widziałem w odbiciu i skupiłem się na swoim Mistrzu oraz na jego ramieniu, które ocierało się o moje. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć wszystkim! :)  
> Mam nadzieję, że to co udało mi się naskrobać w jakimś stopniu się Wam spodoba. W języku Polskim jest bardzo mało opowiadań z tą tematyką więc postanowiłam stworzyć swoją historię z tą dwójeczką. 
> 
> Pisząc to czuje się trochę lepiej, sytuacja jaka się pojawiła na świecie strasznie mnie przytłoczyła i pociągnęła konsekwencje w moim prywatnym życiu. Dzięki pisaniu jestem wstanie chociaż na trochę uciec do innego świata.
> 
> Niech moc będzie z Wami!


	3. Rozdział 2

Po chwili dotarliśmy do wspólnych kwater na szczęście obyło się bez żadnych świadków, chociaż żałowałem, że zaraz po zamknięciu się drzwi mój były Mistrz zostawił mnie i udał się do małej kuchni. No tak herbata, zapomniałem zapyta się mnie czy się z nim napije za 3, 2.

\- Anakinie chcesz herbaty? – Obi – Wan wychylił się za ściany pokazując mi w dłoni dwa kubki z tym swoim pięknym uśmiechem na twarzy. O mocy jak ja bym chciał wpić się w te pełne, męskie usta i w końcu poczuć jakie są w dotyku oraz żeby moja ręka mogła dotknąć jego brody. Yhhh tak go przyszpilić do blatu kuchennego nadal całować coraz bardziej zaborczo i mocno. Jego ręce na mojej szyi, przesuwające się wolno w dół mojego kręgosłupa a moja ręka na jego udzie głaszcząca go zahaczająca o jego penisa. Teraz w końcu doceniam, że Jedi muszą nosić tyle warstw ubrania i nikt nie jest wstanie zauważyć mojego wzwodu w spodniach. – Anakinie, o czym tak intensywnie myślisz? Źle się czujesz zrobiłeś się cały czerwony, masz gorączkę? – Mistrz odstawił kubki na blacie kuchennym i szybko podszedł do mnie, dotykając swoją ręką mojego czoła. Chyba zaraz eksploduje albo wykipię jak mleko z garnka jeżeli się ode mnie nie odsunie.

\- Nie Mistrzu nic mi nie jest, poczułem się tylko trochę osłabiony to zaraz minie – chciałem się odsunąć od niego ale nie mogłem jakaś siła zablokowała moje nogi.

– Anakinie na pewno? Pójdź do centrum medycznego, może to uraz z Twojej poprzedniej misji. – Jego ręka ponownie dotknęła mojego czoła a zaraz po tym płynnie zeszła na mój policzek i rozbitą wargę. – Przy okazji mogliby to odkazić lub zszyć – mówiąc to kciukiem dotknął mojego rozcięcia. Robiło mi się coraz bardziej ciepło między nogami. Jego oczy patrzyły się w moje jakby chciał pozwolenia ode mnie. Jego wzrok płynnie przeszedł na moje usta, w tym momencie jego kciuk zaczął obrysowywać kształt moich warg a koniuszkiem języka zwilżył swoje usta. Jęknąłem, nie mogłem już wytrzymać tego napięcia tak bardzo pragnąłem aby mnie pocałował. Nie pamiętam dobrze od kiedy moja fascynacja Mistrzem przerodziła się w coś więcej. Miałem może wtedy 12-13 lat, wkraczałem powoli w ten wiek gdzie hormony zaznają szaleć. Od innych padawanów dowiedziałem się, że to normalne podkochiwanie się w swoich mistrzach ale to z wiekiem mija. Tak, oczywiście Skywalker musi być zawsze inny i jemu nie minęło tylko się nasiliło. Ile nocy nie przespałem, wypłakałem to nie zliczę. Najgorsze jednak były te, które czułem się sfrustrowany i musiałem sobie ulżyć. Nie zapomnę jednej nocy gdzie przy orgazmie opuściłem nieznacznie swoje tarcze i fala przyjemności zalała mojego Mistrza. Przez tydzień nie mogłem na niego spojrzeć a on wydawał się tym faktem bardzo rozbawiony. Jego słowa do tej pory pałętają się po mojej głowie „Anakinie to nic złego z wiekiem będzie coraz lepiej, każdy młody chłopiec przez to przechodził ja również podkochiwałem się w Qui-Gon Jinnie" Mistrz chciał mnie tymi słowami pokrzepić lecz niestety odniosły odwrotny skutek gdzie moje wizje z Obi – Wanem w roli głównej przybrały na sile. Zmusiłem się nawet do medytacji! Nie byłem w tym dobry i zamiast oczyścić swój umysł to wizja za wizją zalewała mój biedy umysł. Gdy miałem natomiast 16 lat podczas sparingu ze swoim Mistrzem dostałem wzwodu. Do tej pory jak sobie to przypomnę czuję zażenowanie. Przegrałem walkę a Obi – Wan docisnął mnie do maty tak, że jego noga była po miedzy moimi a reszta jego ciała na mojej klatce piersiowej. Chyba nigdy nie był tak czerwony gdy poczuł CO wbija mu się w nogę. Odsunął się ode mnie szybko, przeprosił i wyszedł pośpiesznie z sali treningowej. Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym incydencie już nigdy więcej ale przez miesiąc musiałem trenować z innym Mistrzem bo mojego całkiem przypadkiem wysłali na pilną misję solo. Był to czas gdzie powoli odsuwałem się od swojego Mistrza bałem się, że zrobię coś nieodpowiedniego co naruszy Kodeks jeszcze bardziej i Obi – Wan będzie musiał ponieść konsekwencję lub co gorsza odebrali by mi go. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić to, że byłem Wybrańcem nic nie zmieniało a wręcz pogarszało. Tak mijały lata a ja byłem coraz bardziej oddalony, sfrustrowany i wyobcowany od całej społeczności w Świątyni. Od mojego pasowania na Rycerza bardziej zainteresował się mną Kanclerz. Na początku czułem się potrzebny i w końcu zauważony do czasu gdy nie zaczął źle mówić o moim dawnym Mistrzu. Na początku nie wiedziałem dlaczego go tak nie lubi lecz od tamtego czasu stałem się bardziej powściągliwy do niego. Nie do końca pasowało mi coś w nim w sumie nawet teraz mi nie pasuje. Czuję od niego jakby ciemność ale to nie może być możliwe, ponieważ jest Kanclerzem całej republiki a inni Jedi na pewno by coś wyczuli. Nad tym będę musiał jeszcze głębiej pomyśleć lecz na razie muszę skupić się powrotem na Obi – Wanie.

\- Mistrzu – popatrzyłem w jego oczy – proszę zrób to – przykryłem jego dłoń znajdującą się przy mojej twarzy swoją ludzką. Jego oczy błyszczały wiem, że tego chciał tak samo jak ja. – Tak długo na to czekam, błagam Cię. – wyszeptałem coraz bliżej jego ust. Wystarczyłoby aby się jeszcze trochę pochylić aby złączyć nasze wargi w pierwszym pocałunku. Już widziałem jak Obi – Wan przymyka oczy aby to zrobić myślałem, że moje serce wyskoczy z piersi lecz nagle poczułem ból przez cały kręgosłup jakby porażenie prądem. Moje oczy się rozszerzyły myślałem, że zaraz coś mi się wyrwie z pleców. Przed upadkiem na szczęście zdążyłem się złapać swojego Mistrza. – Obi – Wan boli! – zdążyłem jeszcze krzyknąć zanim zjechałem po nim i zwinąłem się na podłodze z bólu. Chciałem instynktownie rękami wydrapać sobie dziury na plecach. Tam coś było, czułem to jak się rusza i pulsuje mocą.

\- Anakinie co się stało?! Anakinie! – zdołałem tylko usłyszeć jak woła jeszcze raz moje imię a ja pogrążyłem się w ciemność.

_**1 tydzień wcześniej** _

\- _Dziecko słyszysz mnie? Nie możesz mnie blokować bo robisz swojemu ciału krzywdę, rozszarpiesz je w najgorszym przypadku._ – znów słyszałem ten głos ale nic nie widziałem – _Otwórz swoje wewnętrzne oczy Anakinie niech moc przepłynie przez Twoje ciało, pozwól na to wtedy mnie zobaczysz_ – Próbowałem się uspokoić, nie czułem tutaj swojego bólu co bardzo pomogło mi się skupić i wtedy go ujrzałem. Był piękną potężną bestią. Jego łuski mieniły się różnymi odcieniami a jego potężne skrzydła falowały nad jego ciałem. Smok to był najprawdziwszy smok taki jak z legend. – _Witam Cię moje drogie dziecko w końcu możemy się zobaczyć, tak długo czekałem na tą chwilę. –_ Przechylił swój duży pysk w moją stronę, dopiero teraz mogłem ujrzeć, że ma wściekle fioletowe oczy takie jak widziałem w odbiciu.

\- Kim jesteś? – Wyszeptałem a swoją prawdziwą ręką dotknąłem pysk zwierzęcia. Wydawał się taki delikatny pod moimi palcami. Poczułem przepływ mocy po całym moim ciele, która koiła moje zmysły. Instynktownie zamknąłem oczy rozkoszując się ciepłem, które przechodziła przeze mnie. Było mi tak dobrze, że mógłbym tak zostać wieki ale Obi - Wan. Myśl o moim Mistrzu wyrwała mnie z transu i znów spojrzałem na smoka.

\- _Nazywam się Chiedza moje dziecko. –_ smok odsunął się ode mnie prezentując się w całej swojej okazałości. – _Jestem smokiem światła, jasnej strony mocy wszystkim co dobre we wszechświecie. Nie dotyczy mnie czas ani przestrzeń. To ja wybieram Wybrańca, który posiądzie moją moc i doprowadzi do równowagi dobra i zła w całej galaktyce. To Ty jesteś Anakinie Skywalkerze, to Ciebie wybrałem –_ Mówiąc to smok stanął na tylnych łapach i rozwinął skrzydła - _Twoja moc jest tak potężna, że tylko Ty możesz się zmierzyć z Rimą moją siostrą i jej Wybrańcem i wygrać tą walkę._ – Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to o czym mówi. Jak mam posiąść takie moce jak ja sam ze sobą ledwo daję radę? Kim jest Wybraniec ciemnej strony mocy? Jaka walka? Gdzie? Tak dużo pytań tak mało odpowiedzi. Zacząłem się gubić, chciałem się jak najszybciej obudzić i pomyśleć, że to zwykły koszmar. Obi – Wan gdzie jesteś?! Smok musiał usłyszeć moje myśli. – _Obi – Wan to Twój Mistrz, bardzo dobry i szlachetny człowiek. Widziałem Cię jak Cię szkolił jego mądrość i opanowanie jest godne pochwały, na które chylę swoją głowę. Trzymaj się go młody Skywalkerze to Twoje światło, nie pozwoli Ci zbłądzić... nie pozwoli zbłądzić. –_ chciałem krzyczeć aby wytłumaczył mi więcej lecz zacząłem się wybudzać ze swojego własnego umysłu. Do mojego nosa dotarł zapach sali medycznej i oślepiło światło z lamp szpitalnych. Gdy moje oczy się przyzwyczaiły zacząłem powoli się rozglądać po sali, po mojej prawej stronie na krześle spał Obi – Wan. Po jego twarzy było widać, że jest zestresowany chociaż spał głębokim snem. Nagle w mój nos uderzyło milion innych zapachów. Skrzywiłem się na ten nagły atak aż znów zakręciło mi się w głowie. _– Moje dziecko –_ Usłyszałem znowu w głowie – _W najbliższym czasie będziesz nabierał nowych umiejętności. Twój węch wyostrzył się jak u drapieżnika, czujesz o wiele więcej niż normalny człowiek. Nie bój się tego, nie bój. –_ Poczułem, że Chiedza zasypia w głęboki sen wysyłając mi jeszcze promień uspokajającej mocy. Popatrzyłem jeszcze raz na mojego dawnego Mistrza, moje światło jak to powiedział smok. Coś w tym musiało być, tylko jemu ufałem. Swoją ręką dotknąłem kolana Obi – Wana, chciałem go wybudzić i powiedzieć, że wszystko dobrze, żeby się nie martwił.

\- Mistrzu, obudź się, Obi – Wan – Szturchnąłem go lekko w kolano. Lata treningu Jedi wystarczyły by na to momentalnie otworzył zaspane oczy. – Cześć staruszku – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko – Długo mnie nie było wśród przytomnych? – na moich ustach był lekki uśmiech ale znikł kiedy usłyszałem ile byłem w nieprzytomny.

\- Anakinie na moc – Wyszeptał - Nie mogliśmy Cię wybudzić przez dwa tygodnie. Odchodziłem od zmysłów, medycy nie wiedzieli co Ci jest – Musiał wziąć głęboki wdech a na mojej twarzy malowało się przerażenie – Twoje odczyty szalały pierwszy raz coś takiego widziałem, nie mogłem Cię nawet wyczuć w mocy jakby ją coś blokowało, jakaś potężna siła – Ściszył głos do szeptu – Anakinie tak się o Ciebie bałem myślałem, że już się nie wybudzisz albo umrzesz. – Szybko podniósł się z krzesła i złapał mnie w objęcia. Poczułem na mojej koszuli coś mokrego, łzy Obi – Wana, aż mnie skręciło wewnętrznie, że doprowadziłem do tego stanu. – Tak się bałem – Wyszeptał w moje ramię. Odwzajemniłem uścisk, było mi tak dobrze w jego ramionach. Dopiero teraz zarejestrowałem jak zapach mojego Mistrza się zmienia, czuł się spokojniejszy. Smok miał rację jestem o wiele bardziej czuły na zapachy, aż się boję pomyśleć co będzie następne ale to nie było w tej chwili ważne.

\- Jestem tutaj Mistrzu, nigdzie się nie wybieram bez Ciebie – Chwyciłem go za rękę i przystawiłem ją do swojego bijącego serca. – Czujesz? Żyję, moje serce bije równym spokojnym rytmem. Nie mógłbym Cię zostawić. – Popatrzyłem mu prosto w oczy malowała się w nich taka troska, że aż wbiła mnie w materac łóżka szpitalnego. Chciałem coś jeszcze powiedzieć lecz nagle drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się a Obi – Wan odskoczył ode mnie jak oparzony. W progu stał medyk, Mistrz Windu, Mistrz Yoda oraz Kanclerz. Nagle poczułem zapach ciemności, coś tak mrocznego i złego, że chciałem zawarczeć jak zwierzę. Pierwszym co chciałem zrobić to zagryźć tą osobę, żeby chronić Mistrza, uchronić go przez niebezpieczeństwem. Chyba jest to kolejny efekt powolnego połączenia mojej mocy z mocą Chiedzy. Niestety nie było ono jeszcze ustabilizowane co trochę przypominało walkę pomiędzy dwoma bytami. Gdy jednak dotarło do mnie czyj to zapach nie mogłem uwierzyć. Kanclerz, osobie której ufa rada, Jedi i inni ludzie jest tym, którego szukają. W drzwiach stanął sam Darth Sidious.

\- Widzę, że obudziłeś się nasze dziecko. Jak się czujesz? – Zapytał się Kanclerz z uśmiechem na twarzy a mnie znów zalała fala, żeby pierwsze co to bronić innych przed nim. Zło, ciemność, śmierć, wojna szalały w mojej głowie. Moje brwi zmarszczyły się a z gardła wydobył się mały warkot ostrzegawczy. Szok wypisany na ich twarzach był nie do opisania aż żałuję, że nie mogę tego nagrać. Zerwałem się na równe nogi i stanąłem przed moim Mistrzem.

\- Nie podchodź – wycharczałem. Widziałem jak na jego twarz znów wkracza uśmiech. On wiedział kim jestem od samego początku. Chciał mnie oszukać i sprowadzić na ciemną stronę mocy. Zrobił krok do przodu. Samoistnie przybrałem pozę atakującą, byłem nastawiony na walkę i obronę najcenniejszej osoby w moim życiu. Nikt mi go nie zabierze, po moim trupie!   
– NIE PODCHODŹ! – tym razem krzyknąłem i zawarczałem jak dzika bestia obnażając zęby. Dobrze, że nie pokazałem kłów bo dałoby to zbyt dużo pytań, na które nie chciałem odpowiadać a po drugie sam nie znałem odpowiedzi na wszystkie. Poczułem rękę mojego Mistrza na swoim ramieniu i jego moc przeplatająca się z moją sygnaturą mocy. Chciał mnie uspokoić, nie wiedział co się dzieje czułem to w jego zmienionym zapachu.

\- Anakinie uspokój się, nic Ci nie grozi. – Powiedział to najspokojniej jak mógł. Oh Mistrzu sam nie wiesz co mówisz ale faktycznie to jeszcze nie czas na to. Zacząłem się powoli uspokajać.

\- Skywalker mamy do Ciebie parę pytań jak już się uspokoisz. – Nawet Mistrz Windu miał zmieniony głos i zapach. Był niepewny? Tak to była niepewność. Karuzela zajebistych pytań została wprawiona w ruch. Jednym słowem witajcie w pojebanym świecie Anakina Skywalkera, panie i panowie przedstawienie czas zacząć!


	4. Rozdział 3

\- Ja... Ehhh... Przepraszam za swoje zachowanie – Moje ręce opadły wzdłuż tułowia pokazując moją skruchę. - Poniosło mnie, wybaczcie mi Mistrzowie. – Spojrzałem po wszystkich znajdujących się w sali medycznej lecz mój wzrok zatrzymał się dłużej na Obi – Wanie. Jego oczy były zmartwione ale widziałem w nich również zaniepokojenie i niedowierzanie. Chciałem mu przekazać przez naszą więź, że jest już lepiej, żeby nie odczuwał do mnie strachu lecz jego tarcze były podniesione i nie mogłem się przez nie przebić. Zawiodłem go, mam ochotę wybiec z tego pomieszczenia i schować się najlepiej w podziemiach Świątyni. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze, mój żołądek zbyt mocno się ścisnął na myśl, że wszystko na co pracowałem aby przełamać mojego Mistrza do mnie poszło na marne. Musiałem przeprosić jeszcze Kanclerza gdybym tylko mógł to wypluł bym mu te przeprosiny prosto pod nogi. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłem tak manipulowany. Zbyt chciałem ufać otaczającym mnie ludziom. Pamiętam jeszcze jak moja matka gdy byłem mały mówiła mi co noc, że w każdym człowieku jest ziarno dobra, o które trzeba dbać. Myliła się nie każdy zasługuje na przebaczenie. Przez tego człowieka giną niewinni ludzie. Mój były Mistrz naraża swoje własne życie dla tego człowieka. Znów czuję, że wzbiera we mnie gorycz i gniew. Muszę opanować swoją wściekłość, nie mogę korzystać z ciemnej strony, chociaż czuję jak do mnie szepcze abym to zrobił, że tak będzie lepiej. Jej objęcia, które krążą wokół mojej szyi i serca jak pętla żeby tylko móc się zacisnąć. Nie, muszę być silny jestem ponad to. Odganiam od siebie chęć mordu na Kanclerzu. Chęć zatopienia moich kłów w ciepłym ludzkim ciele, smak gorącej krwi spływającej mi po krtani jest tak silny. Głód dzikiej bestii, która nie jadła tak długi czas, tak bardzo chcę go ukoić. Moje zmysły szaleją przeplatają się ze zmysłami smoka, nie mogę odróżnić, które to moje własne. Jestem taki głodny i spragniony, zmysły są tak mocno wyczulone, że mogę usłyszeć bijące serca w sali jak pompują tą słodką ciepłą ciecz. Mistrzu uratuj mnie, nie mogę się opanować ten zapach jest tak odurzający. Twój zapach Obi – Wan, teraz go czuję wyraźnie, dociera do moich nozdrzy, wypełnia moje płuca otacza mnie, przesiąkam nim, jesteś tak dobry. Chiedza błagam obudź się, zaraz stracę kontrolę i zabiję, żeby się najeść. Chiedza!

\- _Anakinie jesteś ponad rządzę krwi, uwolnij gniew do mocy tak jak uczył Cię Twój Mistrz. Powoli jestem przy Tobie, Twoja przemiana nastąpiła zbyt późno dlatego tak ciężko Ci się kontrolować lecz pomożemy Ci we dwójkę jak w tajemniczych swojego Mistrza. Nauczę Cię zaspokajać Twój nowy głód ale musisz się uspokoić. –_ Usłyszałem głos w swojej głowie. Czuję jak moje oczy się zamknęły, powolnym strumieniem zacząłem uwalniać swoją rządzę do mocy. – _Właśnie tak moje dziecko, świetnie sobie radzisz. Gniew powoli znika z Twojego ciała, jeszcze trochę, dasz radę. Teraz weź głęboki wdech i wydech jak przy medytacji. Musisz oczyścić umysł, nie bój się –_ Czułem wzrok ludzi skupiony na mnie a moje płuca zaczęły wypełniać się powietrzem. Powoli zacząłem je wypuszczać a moje oddechy z sekundy na sekundę zaczęły się wydłużać. Medytowałem na stojąco! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało mi się skupić w takich okolicznościach. To trzeba zapisać, moja pierwsza udana medytacja. Odgłosy z sali docierały do mnie zniekształcone jakbym był pod wodą aż w końcu zupełnie ucichły. Uspokajałem się, naprawdę było mi to potrzebne, przy okazji teraz rozumiem Obi – Wana dlaczego tak lubił ten stan. – _Dziękuję Ci za pomoc Chiedza. –_ Poczułem jak smok uśmiecha się lekko i znów zasypia w sen. Czas się wybudzić.

\- Ciebie również przepraszam Kanclerzu. Chyba zbyt gwałtownie wstałem i jeszcze nie do końca się dobrze czuję, strasznie kręci mi się w głowie przez mój wcześniejszy atak. – Widziałem jak wyrwałem swojego Mistrza z jego myśli. Spojrzałem następnie na Mistrza Yodę, widziałem w jego oczach dużo zmartwienia. Nie wiem czy wiedział co się dzieję czy zrobił to bez swojej wiedzy ale nie mogłem go odczytać ani wyczuć jakby zablokował swój zapach. Mój wzrok przeniósł się na „Palpatine". Jego oczy nie wyrażały nic, były puste, jak dwie czarne dziury.

– Anakinie Skywalkerze gdy poczujesz się lepiej chcę Cię niezwłocznie widzieć w swoim gabinecie. – Po tych słowach odwrócił się do mnie plecami i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Dopiero teraz poczułem wewnętrzną ulgę i ten zgniły zapach przestawał mnie drażnić.

\- Młody Skywalkerze źle widzieć takiego Ciebie. Trapi coś duszę Twą z Kanclerzem jest to powiązane. Rację mam, prawda? – Nie wiedziałem co mam odpowiedzieć Mistrzowi Yodzie. Spuściłem głowę na znak skruchy. – Aurę dziwną emanującą od Kanclerza Młody Rycerzu dawno czujemy. Twój były Mistrz nakierował pierwszy nas. – Odwróciłem się do Obi – Wana jego oczy były tak skupione na mnie.

\- To prawda Anakinie. – W końcu mój Mistrz przemówił. – Martwiłem się o Ciebie gdy zacząłeś się zbytnio spoufalać z Kanclerzem. Czułem, że z nim jest coś nie tak lecz niestety nie mogę wyczuć co konkretnie. Moja moc nie jest tak potężna jak Twoja. – Odwrócił głowę, nie mógł mi spojrzeć w oczy. Więc on się cały czas o mnie martwił. Kiedy ja bawiłem się z Kanclerzem on to strasznie przeżywał. Pewnie myślał, że już go nie potrzebuję. Jaki ja byłem głupi na moc. Dałem się omamić na słodkie słówka tak podłemu człowiekowi. W sumie to chyba najgorszemu jaki stąpa po tej galaktyce.

\- Jaa... Obi – Wan, tak mi strasznie przykro, że postąpiłem w taki podły sposób. Byłem samolubny, sądząc, że nie jestem Ci już potrzebny. – Musiałem wziąć głęboki oddech zanim powiedziałem kolejne zdania. Czułem jak rośnie mi gula w krtani. – Wybaczysz mi? Ja myślałem, że zawsze byłem dla Ciebie ciężarem. Sądziłem, że jak dam Ci spokój będziesz mógł w końcu oddychać pełną piersią bez zbędnego balastu przy Twojej nodze. – Jego głowa poderwała się do góry żeby móc spojrzeć na mnie. Czułem jak moje oczy robią się mokre. Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem co czułem przez te wszystkie lata. – Zawszę Cię zawodziłem, ja naprawdę się starałem i staram cały czas. Od kiedy zostałeś zmuszony aby wziąć mnie na swojego padawana przewróciłem Twój świat do góry nogami. Na początku chwaliłeś mnie i pomagałeś z różnymi sprawami lecz przyszedł taki dzień, że zrobiłeś się powściągliwy do mnie. – Właśnie w tym momencie widziałam w oczach Obi – Wana ból oraz jak patrzy to na mnie a to na Mistrza Yodę. Odwróciłem się popatrzyłem na Mistrza, jego głowa była skierowana wprost na Obi – Wana. Czy to zachowanie zostało narzucone mojemu Mistrzowi z góry? Nie, to nie może być prawda, że to Rada mu kazała, że zmusiła go do tego.

\- Anakinie, proszę przyjdź do Rady sali gdy na siłach będziesz się czuć. Do wyjaśnienia dużo Tobie mamy i proszenia o przebaczenie Mistrza Twojego. – Oczy Mistrza Yody wyrażały tyle bólu. – Mistrzu Windu na nas czas. Mistrz Kenobi i Mistrz Skywalker rozmowy potrzebują bez nas. Zostawili nas samych w sali medycznej. Cisza dzwoniła mi w uszach a myśli kotłowały się ze sobą.

\- Anakinie tak mi przykro. – Widziałem, że chce podejść do mnie lecz zatrzymał się po pierwszym kroku. Nie mogłem już dłużej czekać w dwóch krokach już byłem przy nim. Złapałem go mocno a swoją głowę umieściłem w zagłębieniu jego szyi i barku. – Nie chciałem Cię tak traktować ale nie mogliśmy utemperować Twojego temperamentu – Mój były Mistrz zaczął kontynuować. – Gdybym się nie zgodził, że będę wobec Ciebie bardziej surowszy i nie złagodzę naszego przywiązania zagrozili, że mi Cię odbiorą. Teraz z perspektywy czasu widzę jakie to było złe i jakie konsekwencję za sobą pociągnęło. – Poczułem jak mnie obejmuje, tak delikatnie jakbym był ze szkła. Ręce, które tak dobrze władają mieczem świetlnym nie potrafią objąć drugiego człowieka. – Najbardziej poczułem Twoją niechęć do mnie jak przeze mnie zginęła Twoja matka. Gdybym zareagował tak jak powinienem może nadal by żyła. Nie jestem godzien prosić Cię abyś mi to wybaczył. Czuję to brzmienie od dnia gdy Twoja matka zmarła zakatowana i zgwałcona przez tych mężczyzn. – Spiołem się na to wspomnienie. To prawda obwiniałem wtedy Obi – Wana lecz teraz wiem, że miał związane ręce i nic nie mógł zrobić nawet jeśli chciał. – Nie byłem dobrym Mistrzem Anakinie wiem o tym, po Twoim pasowaniu na Rycerza pękałem z dumy lecz w Twoich oczach widziałem tylko chłód do mojej osoby. Do tej pory mam Twój padawański warkocz u siebie w sypialni. Wiem co zaraz powiesz sentyment starej osoby ale musisz zrozumieć, że nawet gdy będziesz mnie odpychał nie przestaniesz być dla mnie najważniejszy. – Cały czas gdy mówił kolejne słowa staliśmy do siebie przytuleni. Potrzebowaliśmy tej rozmowy, po tylu latach czułem jak to wszystko spływa ze mnie i z Obi - Wana.

\- Mistrzu, dziękuję, że mi to powiedziałeś. Potrzebowałem tego nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. – złapałem go mocniej w moich ramionach. Włożyłem mój w nos w jego włosy jego zapach był teraz dla mnie tak uspokajający. Nie czułem już swojej wcześniejszej rządzy krwi. Teraz odczuwałem tylko chęć ochrony tego człowieka i naznaczenia sobą. – Obi – Wan ja nie chcę abyś czuł się winien śmierci mojej matki. – Odsunąłem go od siebie z wielką niechęcią by spojrzeć na jego twarz. Moja ludzką ręką dotknąłem jego policzka i lekko uśmiechnąłem się do niego. – Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć co się stanie, moje wizje nie zawsze pokazywały prawdę, więc nie dziwię się, że nie wziąłeś tego na poważnie. Musimy żyć dalej Mistrzu. - Już chciałem coś dodać gdy Obi – Wan przerwał mi moją myśl.

\- A moja sfingowana śmierć? To było najgorsze świństwo jakie Ci zrobiłem. Chociaż wtedy myślałem, że Cię nie obchodzę i nie przejąłbyś się tym, że umarłem w końcu za przyjaciela miałeś samego Kanclerza. – Moje oczy zwęziły się. Jak on mógł tak pomyśleć, ja pierdole jak?! – Gdy zaproponowali mi to aby umrzeć ale nie umrzeć liczyła się dla mnie tylko powodzenie tej misji. Na tamten moment nie myślałem o Tobie, byłem zły i rozgoryczony. Wiem, że to nie w stylu Jedi i Kodeksu ale wtedy nie mogłem myśleć inaczej. Przepraszam Cię Anakinie za to. – Jego ręka dotknęła mojego ramienia i płynnie zeszła do mojej mechanicznej ręki. Poczułem jak splata ze mną swoje palce. Spojrzałem na niego w szoku. On chyba nie chciał mi się ofiarować jako zadośćuczynienie. – Anakinie wiem czego chcesz ja... - Oblizał swoje usta. – Jeżeli chcesz tego ze mną to ja się zgadzam. – Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał, moja krew zaczynała się gotować. Jak on mógł myśleć, że chciałbym pójść z nim do łóżka tylko dlatego, żebym poczuł się lepiej. Odsunąłem się od niego jak oparzony.

\- Nie Obi – Wan, nie chce Twojej litości. – Mój głos został zniżony do szeptu. – Jak możesz mi w ogóle sugerować, żebym poszedł z Tobą do łóżka jako pocieszenie za coś żebym poczuł się lepiej. – Moje oczy wyrażały tyle bólu i smutku. – Nie mogę tego zrobić Mistrzu nie jesteś rzeczą ani żadną dziwką do towarzystwa! Jak śmiesz się tak traktować. – Zawarczałem na niego. – Obi – Wan ja Cię... - Nie zdążyłem dokończyć swojej myśli, ponieważ drzwi do sali się otworzyły i stanął w nich Cody z 212 Batalionu Szturmowego.

\- Generale Kenobi dostaliśmy rozkaz od samego Kanclerza, że mamy wyruszyć na Hoth jeszcze dzisiaj. Mam przekazać również, że plany zostały zmienione i leci generał z nami a generał Skywalker dostał inną misję. Gdy poczuje się lepiej ma udać się do Kanclerza po wytyczne. – Ja pierdole po prostu kurwa zajebiście zdążyłem pomyśleć za nim Cody opuścił salę gdzie znów zapanowała długa cisza. 


	5. Rozdział 4

Powietrze zrobiło się tak gęste, że miałem wrażenie, że można je było ciąć mieczem świetlnym. Żadne z nas nic nie mówiło, nie miałem odwagi przerwać tej niepokojącej ciszy. Bałem się tego co mogę usłyszeć chociaż miałem wrażenie, że Obi – Wan miał takie same obawy co do tego. Mam ochotę dać sobie w twarz, że zawsze działam zbyt pochopnie, moje emocje zawsze biorą nade mną górę. Mam bardzo złe przeczucia, dlaczego Kanclerz wysyła Obi – Wana tylko z oddziałem klonów. Jeżeli odkrył naprawdę moją tożsamość lub domyśla się jej będzie oznaczać to, że za wszelką cenę będzie chciał wyeliminować najbliższe mi osoby. Spojrzałem na swojego Mistrza teraz stał odwrócony do mnie plecami i patrzył na zachodzące słońce. Słyszałem jego szybkie bijące serce, które dudniło mi w uszach. Gdy jednak przyjrzałem się bliżej mogłem dojrzeć, że wokół niego miota się niebieska mgła. To było takie piękne a zarazem tak intymne. Jego moc teraz falowała jak wzburzona woda. Zadziałałem instynktownie powoli zbliżyłem się do niego próbowałem to złapać lub chociaż dotknąć tego swoimi dłońmi. Odwrócił się do mnie był lekko zdezorientowany co robię. Widział jak patrzę się na różne punkty i próbuję coś złapać. Na moich ustach pojawił się mały uśmiech gdy jego moc musnęła koniuszki moich palców. Była tak delikatna jak pióro a zarazem ostra, że jeden nieostrożny ruch i mogłaby przeciąć moją dłoń.

\- Mistrzu czy widzisz to? – Stałem jak zahipnotyzowany podziwiając spektakl. – Twoja moc jest taka piękna i ciepła. Możesz jej dotknąć jak ja? – Otworzył szeroko oczy, nie mógł uwierzyć o czym ja mówię. Zacząłem się śmiać jak małe dziecko. – Gdybyś tylko mógł spojrzeć moimi oczami Obi – Wan widziałbyś więcej niż zwykli ludzie. Zobaczyłbyś jak moc promieniuje z ciała mógłbyś ją dotknąć tak jak ja teraz dotykam Twojej. To jest cudowne i piękne. – Ściszyłem głos. Zapomniałem na chwilę o całym świecie liczyła się tylko osoba przede mną. Moje światło. Moja nadzieja. Złapałem swojego Mistrza za ramiona i popatrzyłem mu głęboko w oczy. Wypuściłem swoją moc teraz odcienie niebieskiego mieszały się z odcieniami fioletu. Jeden gonił drugiego po czym ten drugi zaczynał gonić pierwszego. Nasze aury zaczęły się przenikać i mieszać ze sobą. Mój były Mistrz aż zamknął oczy musiał to poczuć. – Obi – Wan otwórz oczy, proszę Cię. – Dotknąłem swoją ręką jego włosów, były takie miękkie pod moimi palcami. Podniósł swoje powieki powoli, błękit tych oczu był przepiękny. Nie będzie bardziej idealnej chwili niż ta. Oczy mojego Mistrza wyrażały tyle emocji po strach oraz ekscytacje. – Obi - Wan pozwól mi, tak bardzo Cię proszę. – Powiedziałem głębokim cichym głosem wprost do jego ucha. Mogłem wyczuć jak to na niego zadziałało, ten dreszcz podniecenia przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Ugryzłem go lekko w ucho a z jego ust wydobył się cichy jęk. Moje wargi zaczęły poruszać się wzdłuż jego szyi. Ten zapach był tak odurzający mógłbym go wąchać godzinami. Nasze splecione moce jeszcze bardziej potęgowały fizyczne odczucia. Było to najbardziej intymne przeżycie jakiekolwiek do tej pory miałem.

\- Anakinie proszę Cię, zrób to… - Dobiegł mnie głos mojego Mistrza. Był tak ciężki od podniecenia. – Błagam Cię, pocałuj mnie… - Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy z taką pasją, że poczułem to głęboko w swoim ciele. Nie było już odwrotu, złączyłem nasze wargi w tak idealnym pierwszym pocałunku. Jego męskie usta były niesamowite. Całowaliśmy się powoli jakby czas się dla nas zatrzymał nawet nasza połączona moc ocierała się o nas coraz wolniej. To było tak niesamowite, że chciałem aby to trwało wiecznie. Obi – Wan całował wręcz idealnie. Jego ręce wplątały się w moje włosy, czułem jak jego jedna dłoń szarpie mnie delikatnie a zarazem stanowczo aby jeszcze mocniej pogłębić pocałunek. Moja ludzka ręka obejmowała jego policzek a druga trzymała go w pasie. Nie chciałem aby się odsunął zbyt daleko ode mnie ale musieliśmy nabrać powietrza. To wszystko trwało zbyt krótko chciałem jeszcze więcej. Teraz gdy ktoś będzie chciał mu wyrządzić jakąkolwiek krzywdę rozszarpię jak bestia nieznająca litości. Nie pozwolę aby jakakolwiek siła nas rozdzieliła. Przeszliśmy za czerwoną linię, za którą nie ma już odwrotu. Poczułem jak jego moc zaczęła szaleć i lśnić jeszcze większym blaskiem. Zaczęła pochłaniać moją. Nagle jego usta znów znalazły się na moich. Teraz on przejął kontrolę, całował mnie z taką pasją, że myślałem, że zemdleję. Pokierował mnie do najbliższej ściany i przycisnął do niej nie odrywając się ode mnie. – Anakinie… - Zawarczał w moje usta. Jego oczy wyrażały dziką rządzę. Usta Obi – Wana zeszły na moją szyję mogłem poczuć jak zasysa swoje usta na mojej skórze. Naznaczał mnie, na moc tak! Jestem cały Twój. Zniszcz mnie i poskładaj od nowa.

-Zrób ze mną cokolwiek chcesz. Naznacz mnie, weź mnie Obi – Wan jestem Twój i tylko Twój. Błagam Cię ohh Mistrzu. – Nie mogłem wytrzymać byłem tak twardy w spodniach, że aż bolało. Jego głowa zatrzymała się na moje wyznanie. Popatrzył się na mnie spod pół przymkniętych powiem. Ten ogień w jego oczach, od samego patrzenia czułem, że mogę dojść. Otarłem się swoim kroczem o jego biodro. Chciałem mu pokazać jak moje ciało reaguje na niego, że jest takie chętne na więcej. – Mistrzu proszę Cię… - Wyszeptałem. Mogłem tylko patrzeć jak powoli klęka przedmą. Wielki Negocjator Republiki, ten który rzuca planety na kolana klęczy teraz przed swoim byłym Padawanem. Oh, Mistrzu nawet nie wiesz jak seksownie wyglądasz w tej pozycji. Czy inni Cię takiego oglądali? Czy dla nich też byłeś taki pełen pasji? Nie pozwolę by ktoś Cię tknął… Nie pozwolę! Chyba musiał wyczuć mój wyrzut mocy do pomieszczenia bo jego oczy zwęziły się na mnie. Jego ręce wolno zaczęły przesuwać się po moich udach. Mój penis był boleśnie twardy przy jego twarzy. Ręce mojego Mistrza odsznurowały mi spodnie i powoli zsunął je z moich bioder wraz z bielizną. Wypuściłem gwałtownie powietrze, musiałem zamknąć oczy bo od samego widoku czułem, że mogę dojść. – Błagam Cię weź go w usta… Obi – Wan nie wytrzymam długoooo ahhh! – Nagle poczułem jak mój członek znika w ciepłych wargach mojego dawnego Mistrza. Zobaczyłem wszystkie gwiazdy na nieboskłonie. Było mi tak nieziemsko dobrze. Moja ręka wsunęła się w jego włosy nadając powolny rytm. Jego usta były tak zwinne jakby to było naturalną rzeczą jaką robił. Kątem oka mogłem zauważyć, że zsunął swoje spodnie wraz z bielizną i wolną ręką przesuwał po swoim nabrzmiałym członku. O mocy daj mi siły by wytrzymać jak najdłużej. Jego zwinny język poruszał się po moim kutasie tak dobrze. Co jakiś czas wypuszczał go całego z ust by polizać moje jądra. Byłem jednym wielkim bałaganem i tylko Obi – Wan mógł mnie poskładać od nowa. Pragnąłem już tego od tak dawna i w końcu to dostałem. Opuściłem tarczę i fala moich nastoletnich wspomnień zalała głowę mojego Mistrza. Usłyszałem tylko przeciągły jęk na moim kutasie i jak Obi – Wan się spina. Doszedł w swoją rękę a ja na ten widok przed moimi nogami momentalnie spuściłem się w jego usta. Po jego oczach było widać, że jest oszołomiony przez swój orgazm i tym, że jego gardło zalała moja gorąca sperma. Widziałem, że jej nie połyka, poczułem się trochę dziwnie. – Obi – Wan jeżeli nie chcesz możesz to wypl… - Nie zdążyłem dokończyć swojego zdania gdy usta Mistrza znalazły się na moich. Zaczął mnie całować z moją spermą w ustach. O mocy to było niesamowite uczucie. Mogłem poczuć siebie. Gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie moje oczy były zamglone. Czułem się jeszcze oszołomiony przez swój orgazm i nie zarejestrowałem, że Obi – Wan przykłada swoją rękę ubrudzoną spermą do moich ust.

\- Anakinie czy mógłbyś? – Dopiero gdy zadał mi pytanie wziąłem się do pracy. Złapałem jego dłoń w moje i powoli zacząłem zlizywać jego nasienie z ręki. To było tak mocno podniecające. Dodatkowym stymulatorem było prowokacyjne patrzenie się jemu w oczy gdy to robiłem. Każdy palec wziąłem osobno w moje miękkie wargi. Bawiłem się nimi jakbym ssał cukierka. Smak mojego Mistrza był jednak lepszy niż jakakolwiek słodkość w galaktyce. Jego oczy były ciemne od pożądania. Gdy cała dłoń została oczyszczona padłem na kolana przed nim. Zlizałem jeszcze ostatnie krople z jego penisa. Chciałem go jeszcze więcej. Słyszałem jak sapnął ale jego ręka chwyciła mnie za włosy i szarpnęła tak mocno sygnalizując abym wstał. Poddałem mu się całkowicie. Staliśmy teraz naprzeciwko siebie cali czerwoni na policzkach ale szczęśliwi mogłem wyczuć to w mocy. Nie było w tej chwili żadnych tarcz miedzy nami. Nasze umysły przenikały się jakby były stworzone do tego. Niestety co dobre musiało się kiedyś kończyć a ja bałem się bardzo konsekwencji naszego czynu. – Przestań tak głośno myśleć mój _Padawanie –_ Zaśmiał się mówiąc ostatnie słowo. – Anakinie jakby to dobre nie było muszę wyjść i udać się do kwater by zebrać potrzebne rzeczy na misję. – Spuściłem wzrok w dół, wiedziałem, że będzie chciał się zachować jakby nic się między nami nie stało. Jednorazowa przygoda co ja sobie w ogóle wyobrażałem. – Anakinie proszę spójrz na mnie, obiecuję Ci, że jak wrócę to porozmawiamy na ten temat. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie niepewnie. Tak bardzo bałem się zapytać ale musiałem.

\- A Kodeks? Ty go akurat przestrzegasz w porównaniu do mnie. W ciągu roku wyrabiam normę łamania praw za wszystkich znajdujących się w Świątyni. Zawsze mi powtarzałeś, że jest on dla Ciebie najważniejszy…- Czekałem na odpowiedź jak na szpilkach, jednak odpowiedź nie nadchodziła. – Proszę odpowiedz mi coś… Obi – Wan! – Krzyknąłem. – Czy ja coś dla Ciebie w ogóle znaczę? – Powiedziałem szeptem bardziej do siebie niż do niego, czułem jak moje oczy robią się wilgotne od zbierających się w nich łez.

\- Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy ale teraz ja chcę Cię o coś poprosić. Pod moja nieobecność nie zrób niczego pochopnego, boję się o Ciebie Anakinie. Nie jestem dobry w wyrażaniu uczuć, wiesz o tym, nie zostałem do tego przygotowany. Powiedziałem Ci wcześniej, że nawet Kodeks nie powstrzyma mnie przez przywiązaniem do Ciebie. To prawda jest dla mnie ważny ale nie tak jak Ty. Niestety Anakinie nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć co tu się stało, wydalili by nas z Zakonu. Nawet to, że jesteś Wybrańcem mocy a ja nie uwłaszczając sobie najlepszym Negocjatorem nie zmieniło by kary dla nas. Obiecuję Ci, że jak wrócę porozmawiamy na ten temat. Ja nie chcę Cię okłamywać Anakinie z jednym – Widziałem jak nabiera powietrza i powoli je wypuszcza. - Odczuwam strach aby wejść w związek z Tobą. – Poczułem jak moje serce pęka na pół. Chciałem zapytać dlaczego ale odpowiedź nadeszła sama. – Boję się tylko dlatego, że nasza głębsza relacja może zniszczyć Cię i zamazać zdrowy osąd. Jesteś taką emocjonalną osobą, że odczuwam niepokój gdyby doszło do sytuacji kiedy byś musiał ratować swoje życie a mnie zostawić lub znów wpadłbyś w szał i zabił kogoś bez zastanowienia bo zrobił mi krzywdę... Boję się, że zatracisz się przez to w ciemnej stronie. Wiesz, że Jedi nie mogą w takich momentach ulegać uczuciom. Jesteśmy na wojnie Anakinie nie wiemy co czeka nas dzisiaj, jutro lub za parę godzin. – Nie mogłem patrzeć na niego ja tak chciałem aby mnie kochał. Przecież jest moim światłem do piekła Sithów! 

\- Mistrzu proszę Cię zastanów się jeszcze nad nami… Nie przekreślaj nas. Ja się staram naprawdę… - Nie zdążyłem dokończyć zdania gdy mój Mistrz wszedł mi w słowo.

\- Oczywiście wiem, że się starasz, widzę to każdego dnia mój drogi. Anakinie nie wiem czy jest sens Ci to obiecywać coś na co obydwoje znamy odpowiedź ale dobrze zastanowię się nad nami. Masz moje słowo, że jak wrócę z Hoth wrócimy do tej rozmowy. Niestety teraz już naprawdę musze iść a Ty połóż się i odpocznij, dopiero co się wybudziłeś ze śpiączki. – Widziałem, że chciał mnie pocałować ale zawahał się więc ja przejąłem inicjatywę. Znów złączyłem nasze wargi tym razem w wolnym i czułym pocałunku. Gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie czułem jak nasza moc krwawi tak samo jak moje serce.

\- Proszę Cię tylko bądź ostrożny i obiecaj mi, że wrócisz. Nie mów mi, że nie możesz tego obiecać, zrób to tak bardzo Cię proszę… – Spojrzałem na niego zmęczonymi i smutnymi oczami.

\- Wrócę Anakinie obiecuję Ci. – Po tych słowach pocałował mnie jeszcze szybko w usta i skierował się do wyjścia. Po chwili zostałem sam i pozwoliłem moim łzą wypłynąć na powierzchnię.


	6. Rozdział 5

Zjechałem po ścianie wprost na podłogę, nawet nie chciałem przetransportować się do łóżka. Czuję, że mózg zaraz oszaleje. Nawet nie miałem ochoty opanowywać swoich łez, które zalały moją twarz. Złamał mnie, mogłem wytrzymać wszystko, każdy rodzaj bólu fizycznego lub psychicznego ale zranionego serca nie jestem wstanie. To dla mnie za dużo. Jak ja mam funkcjonować jako mistrz Jedi, jeżeli nie umiem sam sobie pomóc. Jeszcze do tego doszło, że nie tylko jestem Wybrańcem mocy ale również Wybrańcem strażnika tej mocy. Miałem ochotę krzyczeć a najlepiej położyć się i nigdy się już nie obudzić. Niech walczą między sobą i się zabijają. Tak bardzo bym chciał aby mnie to nie dotyczyło. Nie raz się zastanawiałem czy gdyby nie znalazł mnie Qui-Gon Jinn moje życie nie było by i tak lepsze. Tutaj też czuję się jak niewolnik. Niby jestem wolny ale czuję obrożę wokół swojej szyi. Spojrzałem przed siebie, widziałem jak moja moc krąży wokół mnie z rozcięciami, z których wydobywał się czerwony dym. Nie wiem jak to nazwać ale wygląda to jak krwawiąca rana. Gdy tego dotknąłem zmroziła moje palce, jakbym dotknął bryłę lodu z Hoth. Przekręciłem głowę i spojrzałem na łóżko. Wydawało mi się, że jest tak daleko a to tylko kilka kroków. Położyć się i już nigdy nie wstać, na siłę jak ja tego teraz chciałem. Powoli wstałem podtrzymując się ściany gdy nagle poczułem zapach krwi w moich nozdrzach. Głód znów dał o sobie znać. Chcę krwi oraz mięsa. Ręką dotknąłem swojej twarzy, tak jak myślałem kły były na swoim miejscu tylko tym razem w całej szczęce a nie tak jak wcześniej w połowie. Jeżeli są kły to moje oczy też zmieniły wygląd. Moja mechaniczna dłoń zaczęła strasznie mnie palić. Złapałem się za nią i syknąłem z bólu. Zarejestrowałem, że mój język się zmienił, był rozdwojony na końcu. Jednak wracając do mojej dłoni zadziałałem instynktownie i wyrwałem ją z mojego kikuta. Nie mogłem uwierzyć co się dzieję, na miejscu sztucznej ręki zaczęła odrastać na moich oczach prawdziwa dłoń. Byłem w takim szoku gdy zginałem palce. To było takie… żywe. Nie czułem zgrzytu sztucznych stawów nic mnie nie rwało. Była taka ciepła… Ludzka. Jak to się stało? Dlaczego? Zadawałem sobie pytania cały czas trzymając swoją „nową” rękę. Dotknąłem się nią po twarzy i szyi. To było takie dziwne uczucie a zarazem znajome. Jednak nawet to nie pozwoliło mi na długo uciec myślami, gdy znów poczułem zew. Musiałem się stąd wydostać jednak na moje nieszczęście do sali weszła Vokara. Wpadłem w panikę jeżeli ona mnie takiego zobaczy powiadomi Radę i Kanclerza. Czułem jej zapach, słyszałem jak idzie, nawet nie musiałem na nią patrzeć. Zaraz moja przygoda w Zakonie się skończy. Nawet nie wiem czy będę miał możliwość aby pożegnać się z Obi – Wanem. Stanęła przede mną, moja głowa nadal była spuszczona a oczy zamknięte. Na piekło Sithów z jednej strony niech się dzieje co ma się dziać… To wola mocy jeżeli ma mnie takiego zobaczyć. Podniosłem głowę i otworzyłem swoje oczy. Mogłem zarejestrować jej zszokowany wyraz twarzy. Jednak najgorsze jest to, że poczułem krew, która płynie w jej ciele. Na samą myśl oblizałem się moim nowym językiem. Odsunęła się ode mnie na krok. 

\- Mistrzu Skywalker… To Ty? – Wyciągnęła do mnie rękę lecz bała się mnie dotknąć. - To nadal jesteś Ty? – Zapytała, gdyby nie moje wyczulone zmysły mógłbym jej nie usłyszeć.

\- Mistrzyni Vokaro tak to nadal ja. – Mój głos był tak głęboki i mocny. Jednak czułem, że znów się załamuje. Wstydziłem się teraz siebie. – Błagam… - Przywołałem do siebie mój miecz świetlny do mojej nowej ręki. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku gdy spojrzała na mnie i na moją starą protezę, która leżała obok moich nóg. – Zabij mnie… ZABIJ! – Wykrzyczałem. Drżącą ręką podałem jej mój miecz. – Jestem taki głodny… CHCE KRWI! – mój głos aż wprawił w rezonans szyby. Była przerażona. – Ledwo nad sobą panuję. – Upadłem przed nią na kolana. Zacząłem krzyczeć z mojej niemocy. – Zabij na co czekasz! Jestem zagrożeniem dla wszystkich w Świątyni, nie zniosę myśli, że kogoś skrzywdziłem… - Wyszeptałem i podniosłem głowę i moje zapłakane oczy na nią. – Błagam Cię, zrób to i oszczędź mi bólu. – Płakałem, nie powstrzymywałem już swoich łez – Zobacz czym się stałem… - Musiałem nabrać powietrza do płuc - Jestem potworem nie Wybrańcem. – Widziałem jak upuszcza mój miecz świetlny na podłogę i jednym ruchem jest przy mnie. Wzięła moją twarz w swoje drżące ręce i zaczęła ocierać moje łzy. – Dlaczego to robisz? – Wyszeptałem zdezorientowany.

\- Anakinie, dziecko ja wiem kim jesteś. On Cię wybrał tak jak było w starych legendach. Strażnik Cię naznaczył… - Przejechała dłonią po mojej twarzy. - Chiedza to zrobił. Uważa, że jesteś godzien jego mocy i dzierżyć jego miecz. – Byłem zszokowany, ona wiedziała, nie potępiła mnie. – Legenda głosi – kontynuowała – że przyjdzie taki dzień gdy znów dobro i zło, jasna strona i ciemna strona zetrą się ze sobą. Pojedynek na śmierć i życie. Chiedza Strażnik dobra i Remi Strażniczka zła. Brat i siostra znów staną do walki, gdy znajdą wśród osób te dwie wybrane, tak silne, że żadna inna siła w całej galaktyce nie jest wstanie się z nimi równać. – Wyciągnęła swoją rękę i przywołała mój miecz świetlny. – Jest Twój, nie mogę Cię zabić. – Wręczyła mi go do dłoni po czym wstała. – Mistrzu Skywalkwer. – Powiedziała a ja podniosłem głowę i mogłem zauważyć jak wyciąga do mnie rękę żebym wstał. Złapałem ją, poczułem jak przez moje ciało przechodzi ciepła fala. To byłą jej moc. – Jesteś Wybrańcem, moc sama Cię wybrała, nie nam mniejszym ingerować w plany bóstw. Weź swój miecz i włącz go. – Zrobiłem jak mówiła. - Ostrze zapaliło się na niebiesko po czym usłyszałem trzask, kryształ, który zasilał mój miecz rozpadł się. Vokara wzięła z ziemi mój pęknięty kryształ i podała mi go do ręki. – Niech Twoja połączona moc ze Strażnikiem przepłynie przez kryształ. Zasil go Anakinie, zasil go mocą tak czystą jakiej galaktyka nie widziała, że nawet zagubiony kamień solari nie jest wstanie się z nim równać. – Zacisnąłem dłoń z kamieniem i zamknąłem oczy – Fala mocy przepłynęła przez moje ciało wprost do ręki. To było niesamowite uczucie. Nagle usłyszałem głos w mojej głowie.

 _\- Taka jest i moja wola.-_ Usłyszałem smoczy ryk a kryształ w mojej dłoni zaczął drżeć. Moja aura zaczęła bardziej przypominać cielsko smoka. W jednej sekundzie wszystko się skończyło. Dobrze, że Vokara zdążyła mnie złapać bo upadł bym prosto na twarz. Gdy otworzyłem dłoń moim oczom ukazał się piękny fioletowy kryształ. Lekko uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Mistrzu Skywalker! Proszę coś powiedzieć. – Odgarnęła moje przylepiony włosy z czoła. Czułem się tak zmęczony ale niestety mój głód powracał.

\- Jestem Mistrzyni ale jestem taki głodny, chcę zatopić moje kły w ciele, chcę krwi, poczuć ją. – Zadrżałem jej w ramionach. – Krwi… Błagam krwi. – Mamrotałem jak w amoku. Moje ciało mnie paliło przez co nie mogłem utrzymać kamienia w ręce. Zarejestrowałem jak upada na podłogę – Chcę coś rozerwać i zaspokoić głód. – Traciłem resztki swojej kontroli.

\- Poczekaj tutaj – Pomogła mi dojść do łóżka i położyła mnie. Byłem tak mokry jakbym wyszedł prosto z świeższej. – Nie rób nic i nie uciekaj, przyniosę Ci krwi, nie ruszaj się Anakinie! – Zdążyła krzyknąć i wybiegła przez drzwi. Skuliłem się z bólu a moje mięśnie raz za razem zaciskały się i rozkurczały. Myślałem, że zaraz znów zemdleje jednak gdy poczułem zapach krwi, który zbliżał się do mojej sali rozszerzyłem oczy. Szybkim krokiem Mistrzyni weszła do pokoju, zamknęła drzwi i podeszłą do mojej skulonej postaci. – Już dobrze dziecko, mam czego potrzebujesz, musisz usiąść. – Pomogła podnieść mi się do siadu i podała mi najpierw jeden woreczek ze świeżą krwią. – Jedz Mistrzu, nie będę Ci przeszkadzać, gdy ten będzie za mało mam jeszcze pięć. – Mówiąc to odwróciła się do mnie plecami i patrzyła przez szybę na życie toczące się na planecie. Chwała jej za to, że dała mi trochę prywatności.

\- Dziękuję Ci. – Zdążyłem tylko powiedzieć gdy moje kły rozerwały woreczek i krew spłynęła po moim języku wprost do przełyku a reszta znajdowała się po prostu wszędzie. Warczałem jak dzikie zwierzę, nareszcie. Mój głód zostaje zaspokojony. Nie wiedziałem, że krew może być taka dobra, jak najdroższy trunek w całej galaktyce. Mój umysł zaczynał się uspokajać lecz jedna standardowa jednostka to było za mało. - Mistrzyni…- Wycharczałem. – Więcej chce więcej! Daj mi jeszcze – Podeszła do mnie nawet nie patrząc i podała mi pozostałe pięć woreczków. Jednym szarpnięciem wyrwałem z jej dłoni mój pokarm. Podświadomie zarejestrowałem, że moje dłonie posiadają długie i ostre pazury. Pech chciał, że jednym zahaczyłem Mistrzynię i rozerwałem jej skórę. Zabrała ode mnie szybko rękę i zaczęła szukać czegoś w szafie stojącej pod ścianą. Pewnie chciała świeżą ranę posmarować bactą żeby nie drażnić mnie swoim zapachem. Mój wzrok przeniósł się z powrotem na woreczki. Rozrywałem jeden po drugim. Gdy kończyłem piąty czułem się zaspokojony. Nie wiem na jak długo mi to starczy ale wiem, że na pewien czas mam spokój i będę mógł się do tego przygotować. – Mistrzyni – Wychrypiałem. – Jeszcze raz Ci dziękuję i przepraszam, to było silniejsze ode mnie. Nie musisz patrzeć na mnie, domyślam się jak teraz wyglądam. – Jakie było moje zdziwienie gdy Vokara podała mi nowe szaty oraz mokre i suche ręczniki. Znów odwróciła się plecami do mnie dając mi odrobinę prywatności. Pośpiesznie rozebrałem się z brudnych szat, wytarłem się mokrym ręcznikiem gdzie miałem pozostawioną krew. Tego mi było potrzeba, czułem się nieznacznie lepiej. – Już Mistrzyni. – Teraz byłem przebrany w czyste szaty i na moim ciele nie było widać nic co działo się przed paroma minutami. – Jaa… - Zacząłem nieśmiało. - chciałem Ci jeszcze raz podziękować za pomoc. – Nie wiedziałem co mam więcej powiedzieć.

\- Mistrzu Skywalker po to tu jestem aby pomagać innym Jedi, chociaż faktycznie Twój przypadek jest wyjątkowy. – Lekko uśmiechnęła sie do mnie. – Nie zawiadomię Rady co tutaj się stało ani nie wpiszę tego do raportu, wierzę, że sam to zrobisz w odpowiednim momencie. – Podeszła do mnie i potargała moje włosy. – To chyba Twoje. – Wyciągnęła rękę z moim nowym kamieniem. Wziąłem go i przywołałem miecz świetlny żeby go usadowić. – Czy mógłbyś go uruchomić? Chciałabym zobaczyć jak wygląda. – Spełniłem jej prośbę. Ostrze było przepiękne, miało ciemny odcień fioletu mieszający się z odcieniem ciemnej czerwieni. Czułem emanującą moc od niego, faktycznie było to najpotężniejsze ostrze jakiekolwiek widziałem. Zrobiłem mały zamach i mogłem poczuć, że miecz jest bardzo lekki, na pewno lżejszy niż mój poprzedni. – Ostrze jest Piękne Mistrzu. Jestem przekonana, że gdy dojdzie do bitwy to Jasna Strona wygra… Wierzę w Ciebie chłopcze. – położyła swoją dłoń na moim barku. – Powiedz mi jeszcze jedno jak się czujesz? Wykonam jeszcze podstawowe badania i jak będzie wszystko dobrze, puszczę Cię wolno. Czy mógłbyś się położyć do tego drugiego łóżka obok, Twoje wcześniejsze jest całe we krwi. – Zrobiłem jak poprosiła. Faktycznie gdy spojrzałem na pościel na wcześniejszym łóżku wyglądało jakby ktoś kogoś zabił.

\- Na ten moment czuję się dobrze tylko jestem strasznie zmęczony. – Oznajmiłem i pozwoliłem by moja głowa opadła na poduszkę.

\- Nie dziwię Ci się, zużyłeś bardzo dużo swojej mocy. Jednak myślę, że długi sen dobrze Ci zrobi. Powiadomię Radę, żeby nie dawała Ci na razie żadnych misji abyś doszedł do siebie. A teraz proszę Cię, podwiń rękaw musze pobrać Twoją krew do badań. – Gdy wykonywała swoje zadania mnie ogarnął strach, co ja powiem Radzie, Obi – Wanowi? Co ja zrobię gdy pojawi się nowy atak, przecież nie mogę wypijać Świątynnych zapasów. – Anakinie nie myśl tyle, jeżeli martwisz się o swój następny głód to możemy Cię wysłać na misję medyczną na naszą zaprzyjaźnioną planetę gdzie znajdują się specjalnie przystosowane zwierzęta, które produkują krew dla nas. Mógłbyś się tam spokojnie pożywić i wrócić. A wszystko odbyłoby się pod przykrywką misji. Myślę, że to rozsądna propozycja do póki nie znajdziesz innego rozwiązania. – Na moc byłem jej tak wdzięczny. Chociaż jeden problem na trochę został rozwiązany.

\- Dziękuję Ci za ta propozycję, jeżeli mój głód się zacznie a ja nie znajdę innego sposobu by się zaspokoić, przyjdę do Ciebie. – Kiwnęła głową, że rozumie. Po czym wyszła z pokoju a ja zostałem sam czekając na wyniki badań. Czułem jak moja głowa robi się coraz cięższa. Ostatnią myślą jaka była był Obi – Wan po czym zapadłem w głęboki sen.


	7. Rozdział 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cwPw4qMoF8&ab_channel=JennSakura  
> Polecam włączyć podczas czytania :) Kocham tą piosenkę <3 Pasuje do tej historii.
> 
> PS. Napis pojawiający się na drzwiach jest prawdziwym językiem - Shona używanym głównie w Zimbabwe :)

Moje myśli dryfowały w nicości, czułem jak moc otula moje ciało niczym koc. Było mi tak niesamowicie dobre, żadnych trosk i problemów. Mógłbym już tak zostać do końca galaktyki lecz przez moją głowę przeszedł niespodziewany impuls a w sumie ktoś. Obi – Wan. Moja wizja zaczęła powoli nabierać kształtów. Rozejrzałem się, wszędzie było tak jasno, że nie mogłem dojrzeć innych konturów otaczającego świata. Nagle przede mną pojawił się mój Mistrz. Był ubrany w białe szaty Jedi, wyglądał jak anioł. Co przykuło moją uwagę był jego smutny wzrok, widziałem, że poruszał ustami lecz nie mogłem go usłyszeć. Próbowałem się do niego zbliżyć, złapać go ale nie mogłem. Czułem, że się poruszam lecz jakbym stał ciągle w miejscu. Chciałem krzyczeć do niego. Gdy nagle zauważyłem, że jego białą szatę zdobią duże plamy szkarłatu. Widziałem, ze przestał ruszać wargami, teraz tylko się na mnie patrzył. Z jego oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. Wyciągnął do mnie rękę, już chciałem ją chwycić gdy nagle mojego Mistrza przeszył miecz świetlny. Pierwsze cięcie było od tyłu w brzuch. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Nie mogłem się ruszyć… nic kurwa nie mogłem zrobić mogłem tylko patrzeć w niemocy. Krzyczałem do niego, chciałem wyrwać się z tej siły co mnie trzymała. Próbowałem wydostać się z tego koszmaru. Obiecał mi, że wróci… Obiecał mi! Nie może złamać danego słowa. Widziałem jak upada na kolana a z jego ust wylatuje krew. Miecz świetlny został powoli wyciągany z jego ciała. Coś chwyciło Obi – Wana za włosy i ustawiło tak, żebym widział jego zmęczoną twarz. Kolejne uderzenie nastąpiło prosto w serce. NIE! Moje ciało bezwładnie opadło na kolana. Obi – Wan! Widziałem, że znów rusza wargami. Odczytałem jedynie „Kocham Cię Anakinie i przepra…” Nie zdążył dokończyć. Miecz świetlny, który zadał mu wcześniejsze rany został wyciągnięty z jego serca z charakterystycznym mokrym dźwiękiem po czym poderznął mu gardło. Ja już nie płakałem. Ja wyłem jak zwierzę w agonii. Nie czułem już swojego gardła. Widziałem jak jego ciało opada bezwładnie jak kukiełka, której obcięto sznurki. Wokół niego pojawiła się wielka plama szkarłatnej cieczy. Zdążyłem tylko krzyknąć jeszcze raz jego imię gdy wizja się zmieniła. Teraz leżałem na wielkim kamieniu. Gdzie Obi – Wan?! Nie znałem tego miejsca, powoli wstałem i rozejrzałem się. Nigdzie nie było mojego Mistrza żadnego śladu po wcześniejszej scenie. Wokół mnie na kamiennych ścianach były zapalone pochodnie. Wziąłem jedną w rękę i dopiero teraz zauważyłem młodego chłopaka w końcu kamiennej sali. Nie… Jak to możliwe? To byłem ja, w sensie moje o wiele młodsze ja. Podszedłem do niego za nim zdążyłem zareagować złapał moją szatę. Zaczął mnie ciągnąć, chciał żebym za nim poszedł. Szliśmy w całkowitej ciszy. Mój mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Nie rozpoznawałem tego miejsca, nigdy tu nie byłem. Po dłuższym chwili dotarliśmy do wielkich drzwi. Młodsze ja dotknęło klamki chcąc otworzyć drzwi. Gdy na środku wrót zaczął pojawiać się złoty napis „Apa mwana weshato yesimba akazvarwa” Co to mogło znaczyć? Nigdy nie słyszałem takiego języka. Zaraz pod tymi napisami jakby specjalnie dla mnie pojawiło się tłumaczenie „Tutaj narodziło się dziecko smoka mocy”. Już chciałem dotknąć dłonią napisów lecz moje młodsze odbicie wyciągnęło do mnie rękę z małą drewnianą figurką. Był to smok, na którym siedział jeździec z mieczem w ręku. Posążek emanował tak silną mocą cud, że drewno nie pękło. Gdy wziąłem ją do ręki ożyła. Smok poruszył się mojej dłoni tak samo jak człowiek siedzący na nim. Zwierzę zaczęło się przemieniać powoli w człowieka. Teraz w mojej dłoni znajdowały się dwie osoby, to byli mężczyźni. Wyższy zaczął przytulać drugiego. Nie… To nie możliwe. Czy to ja a ten drugi to był Obi – Wan? Podobieństwo było wręcz zaskakujące. Gdy podziwiałem figurkę nie zauważyłem, że moje młodsze ja weszło do tajemniczego pokoju. Schowałem ją do kieszeni i również wszedłem do pokoju. Pomieszczenie było urządzone skromnie. Dopiero jak się rozejrzałem mogłem stwierdzić, że jest to pokój dziecięcy. W kącie stała kołyska naprzeciwko znajdowała się wielka biblioteczka ze starymi księgami. Obok kołyski było wielkie leże jakby zwierzęcia. Gdy podszedłem bliżej mogłem zauważyć parę łusek. To było legowisko smoka, czyli kołyska należała do jego dziecka.

\- Anakinie, w końcu przybyłeś. Tak długo na Ciebie czekałam. – To nie mogła być prawda. Wszędzie rozpoznał bym ten głos. Odwróciłem się do drzwi a trzymana łuska wyleciała mi z rąk. To moja matka… To naprawdę ona. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć.

\- Matko… - Nie wydusiłem więcej żadnego słowa. Szybkim krokiem podszedłem do niej i schowałem swoją głowę w jej ciemnych włosach. Trzymałem ją w mocnym uścisku jakbym się bał, że się rozpłynie. – To naprawdę Ty… Ja Cię przepraszam – Płakałem, łzy leciały mi strumieniem. – Nie zdążyłem cię uratować, wybacz mi. – Wyszeptałem w jej włosy. Poczułem jej rękę jak gładziła mnie uspokajająco po plecach. Pamiętam ten gest nie raz na Tatooine. Gdy miałem koszmary w nocy zawsze przybiegałem do matki a ona właśnie tak próbowała mnie uspokoić.

\- Anakinie jak Ty wyrosłeś od kiedy ostatni raz Cię widziałam. Stałeś się przystojnym młodym mężczyzną. – Odsunęła mnie od siebie i swoją ręką starła łzy z moich policzków. – Proszę dziecko nie płacz. – uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Powoli odwzajemniłem uśmiech. – Jestem z Ciebie taka dumna Anakinie. – Zjechała swoją ręką z moich policzków na moje ramię a później złapała moją dłoń. – Obserwuję Cię z góry dziecko, zawsze jestem przy Tobie chociaż mnie nie widzisz. Widziałam jak stawałeś się mężczyzną pod okiem Obi – Wana. Obserwowałam jak zostałeś pasowany na Rycerza oraz jak zostałeś Mistrzem a później awansowałeś na Generała. Zawsze byłam u twego boku. – Nie wiedziałem co mam jej odpowiedzieć. Mogłem się tylko na nią patrzeć. – Pewnie masz dużo pytań do mnie, prawda? – Wyminęła mnie i podeszła do kołyski. Przejechała swoją ręką po ramach łóżeczka – To Twoje Anakinie, to tutaj przyszedłeś na świat. Pamiętam jak przy tej biblioteczce postawiłeś swoje pierwsze kroki, a dokładnie 3 po czym się przewróciłeś ale zdążyłam Cię złapać. – Śmiała się z tego. – Byłeś taki rozkoszny jako małe dziecko. – Mogłem zauważyć jej zmianę nastroju. Jej oczy pociemniały.

\- Co się dalej stało? Proszę powiedz mi. – Wyszeptałem. Podeszła do legowiska i usiadła w nim.

\- Anakinie, proszę podejdź i usiądź obok mnie. Nie mamy dużo czasu aż zaczniesz się wybudzać. Nie wiem za ile znów się spotkamy moje dziecko. – Usiadłem naprzeciwko mojej matki i wsłuchałem się w jej słowa. – Gdy skończyłeś 4 lata, na nasz dom został przeprowadzony atak. Niestety byłeś za mały aby móc się zmienić i walczyć razem ze mną. – Zaraz… to moja matka umiała takie rzeczy?! Dlaczego mi nigdy nie powiedziała? – Musiałam jak najszybciej odeprzeć atak i ukryć Cię. Oni przyszli po Ciebie. Chcieli mi Ciebie odebrać i zabić. – Zawarczała na to wspomnienie. - Nie mogłam na to pozwolić, wiedząc, że jesteś Wybrańcem. Gdy udało mi się wygrać z pierwszą falą wrogów. Wyniosłam Cię jak najszybciej z tego domu.

\- Kto to był? Kto nas wtedy zaatakował? – Czułem jak wzbiera we mnie złość. Kto śmiał zaatakować moją matkę wiedząc, że musiała chronić swoje jedyne dziecko. Nagle wstała i podeszła do kołyski. Stała teraz plecami do mnie.

\- Były to wojsko Strażniczki Ciemności Remi. Wiedziała, że to Ciebie wybrał Chiedza do walki z nią. – moja Matka zacisnęła pięść ze złości. – Ktoś z naszego bliskiego otoczenia powiedział jej, że w dzień ataku miałeś przez chwilę przebywać sam gdy ja miałam wyruszyć na żer. Najłatwiej było jej zabić bezbronne dziecko. Nie stanowiłeś dla niej żadnego wyzwania. Gdyby Cię zabiła, ciemność zapanowała by w całej galaktyce na wiele tysiącleci. – Gwałtownie odwróciła się do mnie. – Wiem, że dopiero oswajasz się z tą myślą lecz teraz posłuchaj mnie Anakinie, czuję, że się wybudzasz. Podeszła do mnie i złapała za ramiona. – Musisz czym najszybciej nauczyć się posługiwać swoją nową mocą. Przepraszam, że nie mogę pomóc Ci fizycznie ale mentalnie będę Cię zawsze wspierać. Nie możesz pozwolić Remi wygrać. Ciemność nie może zapanować! – Jej oczy wyrażały taką determinację. Złapałem ją za rękę.

\- Masz moje słowo Matko, Twoja śmierć nie pójdzie na marne, dziękuję Ci za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłaś. – Chciałem coś jeszcze powiedzieć ale widziałem, że pokój zaczął falować. Wybudzam się.

\- Jeszcze jedno moje dziecko… Chroń go… Chroń Obi – Wana za wszelką cenę. Widziałam poprzednią wizję. Leć na Hoth Anakinie, grozi mu wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Ona tam jest… Ona chce go zabić, żeby Cię złamać… Nie pozwól na to… nie pozwól. – Coraz mniej ją słyszałem aż moja wizja stała się zupełnie ciemna a ja otworzyłem oczy.

Znów byłem w sali szpitalnej, byłem cały zlany potem. Powoli moje myśli wracały do rzeczywistości. Nagle zerwałem się do siadu. Obi – Wan! Muszę czym prędzej się wymknąć ze Świątyni. Spojrzałem na stolik, który znajdował się obok łóżka była na nim kartka z wiadomością. „ Mistrzu Skywalker, Twoje badania są w dobre. Nie chciałam Cię budzić, ponieważ spałeś bardzo głębokim snem. Po przebudzeniu możesz opuścić salę. Twój miecz jest pod poduszką. PS. W szufladzie znajdziesz dwa woreczki z krwią na czarną godzinę. Uzdrowicielka Vokara Che.” Miałem ochotę ją nosić na rękach za to. Szybko wstałem z łóżka, zabrałem woreczki, miecz i pobiegłem do kwatery mojej i Mistrza. Gdy wpadłem do salonu, skierowałem się wprost do mojego pokoju. Przebrałem się w swoje czarne szaty, skompletowałem apteczkę i już miałem wychodzić gdy stanąłem obok drzwi do sypialni Obi – Wana. Otworzyłem drzwi i skierowałem się wprost do szafy. Jego zapach był tam tak intensywny. Wziąłem jedną z jego białych szat i własnymi szponami rozerwałem na mniejsze kawałki. Jedynym plusem było to, że mogłem w pewnym stopniu je kontrolować. Przystawiłem jeszcze kawałek szaty mojego Mistrza do swojego nosa i zaciągnąłem się zapachem. Obi – Wan tak cudownie pachniał. Moje powonienie powinno pozwolić mi go wytropić gdyby zablokował moc. Wychodząc z jego pokoju jeszcze na chwilę skierowałem się do swojego. Z pod łóżka wyciągnąłem pudełko, było lekko zakurzone dawno do niego nie zaglądałem. Wyciągnąłem z niego kołnierz blokujący moc. Może się przydać aby mnie nie wykryli a ja i tak mogę w pewnym stopniu posługiwać się smoczymi zmysłami.

\- Mistrzu obiecuję Ci, że sprowadzę Cię żywego do _naszego domu._ – Powiedziawszy to ruszyłem pędem do hangarów. Na szczęście udało mi się przejść niezauważonym do swojego myśliwca. Już miałem startować gdy pojawił się mały odział klonów. Na moje szczęście schowałem się pod układem sterującym i poczekałem jak się oddalą. Mocą otworzyłem hangar. Teraz albo nigdy. Widziałem jak klony zaczynają poszukiwać tego co to zrobił. – O Siło trzymaj za mnie kciuki aby się udało. Matko chroń mnie z góry. – Odpaliłem silniki i wystartowałem. Po wylocie ustawiłem kurs na Hoth i włączyłem hipernapęd. Miałem teraz chwilę czasu aby obmyślać plan dalszego działania zanim wyląduję na planecie.


	8. Rozdział 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po małej przerwie udało mi się napisać kolejny rozdział :) Fabuła zaczyna się powoli rozkręcać mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba. Niech moc będzie z Wami!

Milion myśli przelatywało przez moją głowę. Próbowałem uspokoić swój umysł. Wdech i powolny wydech. Kurwa nie mogę. Uderzyłem swoją nową ręką w kokpit. Teraz do mnie dotarło, że to już nie jest metal tylko prawdziwe ciało. Skrzywiłem się gdy poczułem ból. Miałem jeszcze godzinę i wejdę w atmosferę tej przeklętej planety. Zimna nie znoszę tak samo jak tego jebanego piasku. Próbowałem wyczuć Obi – Wana w naszej więzi lecz bezskutecznie. Mam nadzieję, że zdążę przez najgorszym. Nie mogę pozwolić aby moja wizja się sprawdziła. Prosił mnie abym nie działał pochopnie ale nie mogłem postąpić inaczej. Jeżeli wrócimy cali to konsekwencję mojego działania mogą być niewyobrażalne. Mogę prosić moc tylko o to aby nie wydalili mnie z Zakonu za niesubordynację. Niestawienie się do Kanclerza, na myśl o nim splunąłem pod nogi. Niepojawienie się na prośbę Mistrza Yody w sali Rady. Kradzież myśliwca i ucieczka ze Świątyni. Na moich ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Mogłem sobie wyobrazić minę mojego dawnego Mistrza oraz jego słowa jak prawi mi wykład trwający dobre 2 godziny. Jedno jest pewne teraz na pewno zapiszę się na kartach historii pod tytułem „Mój Padawanie nie bądź i nie waż się naśladować Anakina Skywalkera pod względem…”. Wyciągnąłem powoli kołnierz blokujący moc z mojej torby podróżnej. Przejechałem po nim ręką. Dostałem go od Obi – Wana jak byłem jeszcze młodym Padawanem aby móc spokojnie spać gdy męczyły mnie koszmary. Uzdrowiciele ani mój Mistrz nie mogli mi pomóc. Byłem tyle razy nie przytomny na drugi dzień, że nie mogłem się skupić na swoich zadaniach. Gdy pewnego wieczoru do mojego pokoju przyszedł Obi – Wan i dał mi to z moich dziecięcych oczu popłynęły łzy. Myślałem, że chce zrobić ze mnie niewolnika. Pamiętam, że uciekłem w róg pokoju wystraszony i zwinięty w małą bezbronną kulkę, która chciała raz spokojnie zasnąć. Mój Mistrz był tak spłoszony, nie wiedział jak ma się zachować. Przez dobrą godzinę mnie uspokajał a przez drugą tłumaczył mi dlaczego mi to przyniósł i jak to działa. Pozwoliłem mu to zapiąć i od razu na moich ustach pojawiła się błogość. Moje myśli się wyciszyły a moja moc przestała szaleć po moim ciele. Było mi tak dobrze. Pamiętam jeszcze, że w przeciągu chwili zasnąłem głębokim snem mojemu Mistrzowi na ramieniu. Natomiast gdy się wybudziłem było dobrze po południu. Dostałem wtedy dzień wolny żebym doszedł do siebie i w końcu wypoczął. Zdążyłem jeszcze zapiąć kołnierz na mojej szyi gdy moim statkiem szarpnęło co przywróciło mnie do rzeczywistości. Wszystkie odczyty zaczęły szaleć. Wciskałem wszystko co mogłem. Strąciłem moc w napędzie co spowodowało szybkie opadanie mojego myśliwca. Na moje nieszczęście ustawił się tak, że zaczął dziobem pikować w dół. Mocno złapałem drążek próbując z całej siły ustawić go znów w pozycji poziomej. Żeby doprowadzić do lądowania lotem tnąco koszącym. Widziałem jak ziemia zbliża się coraz szybciej a po mojej skroni zaczął lecieć pot. Na szczęście udało mi się jeszcze poderwać myśliwiec lecz siła uderzenia zniszczyła go doszczętnie. Zamroczyło mnie na tyle, że na chwilę straciłem przytomność. Gdy się ocknąłem nadal siedziałem na miejscu pilota a mnie otaczała fioletowa aura. Próbowałem się skupić na głosie Chiedzy, który zaczął przemawiać w moim umyśle.

 _\- Anakinie czuję go, został złapany wraz z oddziałem. Mamy bardzo mało czasu. Dziecko ocknij się. –_ Smok był bardzo nie spokojny, mogłem poczuć to na swojej skórze. – _Posłuchaj mnie to będzie Twoja pierwsza lekcja posługiwania się moją mocą. Tylko najpierw musisz wyjść z wraku._ – Posłuchałem się go bez zbędnego ociągania chociaż czułem jeszcze małe zawroty głowy przez co upadłem na śnieg. _– Teraz moje dziecko nauczysz się czerpać tylko z mojej mocy, która nie jest tak wyczuwalna wśród innych. Skup się, pozwól jej wypełnić swoje ciało i umysł. Poczuj to Anakinie, poczuj tą moc. –_ Próbowałem zrobić co mówił Chiedza, zajęło mi to chwilę ale w końcu udało mi się wpuścić moc smoka do swojego ciała. Mogłem poczuć ciepło jakie emanowało ze mnie. Chociaż nie czułem mrozu, który mnie otulał. – _Stańmy się jednością, jednym ciałem. Mistrz i uczeń. Strażnik i Wybraniec. –_ Otworzyłem oczy i powoli wstałem z kolan. Wszystko było takie wyraźne i ostre. Dźwięki, które do mnie docierały były bardziej słyszalne. Zapach wzmocnił się. Obi – Wan. Czułem go słabo ale był wyczuwalny dla moich zmysłów. – _Bardzo dobrze Anakinie, wiem, że to Twoja pierwsza próba posługiwania się moją mocą i możesz długo nie wytrzymać, dlatego musimy działać jak najszybciej. Za nim pójdziesz poprowadź jeszcze moc na swoje plecy. –_ Tak też zrobiłem, znów poczułem mocne pulsowanie pod skórą jak wtedy w kwaterach w Świątyni. – _Pozwól im wyjść dziecko, mogą Ci się przydać. –_ Po tych słowach z moich pleców wyrosły piękne smocze skrzydła. Mieniły się odcieniami fioletu i czerni. Były po prostu piękne. Powoli zacząłem nimi poruszać lecz na początku nie mogłem znaleźć wspólnego rytmu dla jednego i drugiego skrzydła. Jednak po paru minutach poruszałem nimi skoordynowanie co pozwoliło mi się unieść nad ziemią. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie to było takie niesamowite uczucie. Czułem się taki potężny. Moja jedna noga była zgięta w kolanie a druga puszczona. Cała moja sylwetka była wyprostowana, głowa uniesiona dumnie a skrzydła w wolnym rytmie unosiły się i opadały. Obserwowałem krajobraz malujący się przede mną patrząc tymi oczami po prostu zapierał dech w piersiach. Nigdy nie widziałem takich wyraźnych kolorów. Puściłem moc w moje dłonie dzięki czemu natychmiast zamiast paznokci miałem szpony. Mogłem nimi rozerwać chyba dosłownie wszystko. – _Teraz gdy udało Ci się je_ _wyciągnąć możesz bez żadnego oporu je schować aby nie zdradzać nikomu kim jesteś._ _Gdy wrócimy zacznę Cię szkolić abyś jak najszybciej opanował nową moc i nauczył się z niej korzystać. Lecz teraz Anakinie nie mamy czasu musisz pomóc swojemu Mistrzowi._ _Będę cały czas przy Tobie aby Cię wspierać. Powodzenia moje dziecko. –_ Po tych słowach wylądowałem na ziemi i podszedłem jeszcze do wraku i wyciągnąłem kawałek szaty mojego Mistrza. Zaciągnąłem się jego wonią co pomogło mi się skupić na szukanym zapachu. Nabrałem w płuca tego lodowatego powietrza i zacząłem biec za zapachem. Teraz byłem tropiącym drapieżnikiem. Dzikiem zwierzęciem a nie człowiekiem albo Jedi. Dzięki kołnierzowi nie wyczuwałem zupełnie swojej ludzkiej mocy. Czyniło mnie to jeszcze bardziej dzikim i skupionym na swoim celu. Mój Mistrzu, jeżeli chociaż włos spadł Ci z głowy gorzko tego pożałują. Biegłem nie wiem ile czasu, gdy dotarłem do starego obozowiska ukrytego w lodowej jaskini. Tutaj zapach Obi – Wana był bardziej wyczuwalny niż na zewnątrz lecz już powoli zacierał się. Cały sprzęt ekspedycyjny został nienaruszony. Musieli zostać zaskoczeni. Zaciągnąłem się zapachem z jaskini i poczułem to. Sithowie. Moje źrenice zwęziły się a z gardła wydobył się warkot. Wbiłem pazury w pobliską ścianę i przejechałem w dół. Do moich uszu dobiegł charakterystyczny dźwięk kruszonego lodu. Musiałem się pośpieszyć. Czym prędzej wybiegłem z jaskini i zacząłem wdychać powietrze żeby wyczuć gdzie mam się kierować. Obracałem się w kółko lekko przygarbiony cały czas szukając zapachu mojego Mistrza. Gdy znów wpadłem na jego trop zacząłem biec. Czułem, że jego zapach jest coraz mocniejszy. Sprawdziły się moje najgorsze obawy. Poczułem jego krew, warknąłem pod nosem. Powoli zacząłem zbliżać się do ogromnej lodowej jaskini. Schowałem się za skarpą i powoli wychyliłem. Czterech strażników broniło wejścia do środka. Obok nich było rozbite małe obozowisko i pięć statków. Skupiłem się, pozwoliłem moim zmysłom przeniknąć dalej niż sięgał mój wzrok. Czułem coraz więcej żołnierzy lecz nigdzie nie było Obi – Wana ani jego oddziału. Musiałem wytężyć swoje zmysły jeszcze bardziej i wtedy poczułem go i usłyszałem. Jego oddech był urywany. Musiał być wyczerpany. Słyszałem, że kazali mu powiedzieć dlaczego tutaj jest lecz gdy nie uzyskali odpowiedzi usłyszałem jego wrzask i brzęczenie urządzenia. To był elektryczny bat. Zmroziło to moją krew, musiałem go uratować jak najszybciej. Jedyne co mi dobrze wychodziło to atakowanie wtedy kiedy nikt się tego nie spodziewał. W jednej chwili zapaliłem swoje ostrze i zabiłem czterech strażników. Biedni, nawet nie zdążyli zarejestrować co się stało a już leżeli martwi pod moimi stopami. Wszedłem do jaskini, moja moc uderzała o ściany powodując rezonans. Byłem tak pogrążony żeby ratować mojego Mistrza, że straciłem kontrolę nad sobą. Każdego napotkanego wroga zabijałem bez zastanowienia. Nie byli dla mnie żadnym wyzwaniem. Zawsze byłem krok przed nimi. W końcu dotarłem do tej części jaskini gdzie był przetrzymywany Obi – Wan wraz ze swoim oddziałem. Widziałem jak podnosi głowę i jego przerażone a zarazem zmęczone oczy.

\- Anakin co Ty tu… - Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania gdy żołnierz trzymający bat padł martwy u jego stóp. Warknąłem na niego, chyba w tej postaci nie mogę za bardzo posługiwać się ludzką mową. Moja siła wydobywała się z mojego ciała jeszcze większymi falami, aż lód zaczynał pękać i spadać ze sklepienia prosto na ziemię. Jeden na nieszczęście spadł obok mojego Mistrza. – Anakinie! Błagam Cię cokolwiek robisz przestań! Zabijesz nas! Twoja moc nas pozabija! – Docierało do moich uszu. Faktycznie miał rację, jeżeli nie uspokoję mocy doprowadzi nas to wszystkich do zguby. Widział jak się miotam nie mogąc się opanować. – Anakinie – Usłyszałem go – Spójrz na mnie, już wszystko będzie dobrze, uratowałeś nas, nie musisz się już denerwować. – Próbował z tej strony mnie uspokoić. Te jego niebieskie oczy koiły moje zmysły. Powoli podszedłem do niego i uklęknąłem. Z mojego gardła wydobył się dźwięk podobny do jęku gdy pokazałem swoją ręką na jego rany. Wsadziłem swoją głowę pod jego brodę a moje ręce objęły go delikatnie. Chciałem go ogrzać i dodać otuchy. Tak bardzo się o niego martwiłem. Moje skrzydła wysunęły się samoistnie a Obi – Wan spiął się momentalnie w moich dłoniach. Wyczułem w mocy jego przerażenie jak i zaciekawienie moim nowym elementem. Objąłem go nimi. Dawały jeszcze więcej ciepła i emanowały spokojną mocą. Widziałem jak się odpręża. Pozwolił by jego głowa opadła na moją. Z wycieńczenia wiedząc, że jest bezpieczny zemdlał. Położyłem go ostrożnie na ziemi i uwolniłem resztę oddziału. Następnie włożyłem swoje ręce pod jego ciało i delikatnie go podniosłem. Wydawał się teraz taki kruchy. Cały czas pozwalałem by moja moc go oplatała a ja emanowałem jak najwięcej ciepła. Gdy wyszliśmy usłyszałem głos Cody’ego.

\- Generale Skywalker. – Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy po czym skinąłem głową, że rozumiem co do mnie mówi. – Niestety nie wiemy co się z Panem dzieje ale widzę, że nie będziesz nas chciał skrzywdzić. – Znów wydałem ten przeraźliwy jęk a moje oczy wyrażały zmartwienie. Spojrzałem na Obi – Wana i potarłem swoim policzkiem o niego. W świecie zwierząt wygląda to tak jakbym chciał zostawić na nim swój zapach. – Tak rozumiemy Generale, że się o niego martwisz jak my wszyscy. Dużo przecierpiał w tym krótkim czasie. Musimy się pośpieszyć i dojść do naszego obozowiska. Tam został zadokowany statek aby zabrać nas znów na Coruscant. – Kiwnąłem głową, że rozumiem i zacząłem podążać za nimi z Obi – Wanem na rękach. Szliśmy przez pewien czas w całkowitej ciszy gdy dotarł do moich uszu znów głos Cody’ego. – Generale zapytam po prostu wprost czy możesz mówić? – Usłyszawszy to pytanie spróbowałem wyartykułować jakiekolwiek słowo lecz jedynie z mojego gardła wydobywały się warkoty lub inne dziwne dźwięki. Pokiwałem głową na nie. – Rozumiem, zadam Ci jeszcze jedno pytanie. Pokiwaj głową na tak lub nie, dobrze? – Kiwnąłem głowa na tak. – Wiedziałeś, że jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie prawda? – Cody nagle stanął w miejscu i popatrzył się na mnie. Wyczekiwał mojej odpowiedzi. – Pokiwałem głową na tak. – Powiedz mi jeszcze jedno ktoś nas zdradził prawda? Ktoś zdradził Republikę dlatego chciał zabić Obi – Wana, Ty wiesz kto to jest? – Zacząłem warczeć i energicznie kiwnąłem głową.

\- Khhaanclerrrz – Wycharczałem z trudem i wydałem z siebie ryk i bardziej przytuliłem mojego Mistrza do mnie. Widziałem jak klony zaciskają pięści.

\- Masz na to namacalne dowody? – Zapytał inny klon. Spojrzałem na niego i kiwnąłem energicznie głową na tak. Mój wzrok powędrował znów na Cody’ego chciałem mu przekazać aby nic na razie nie mówili. Byłem tak sfrustrowany, że nie mogę normalnie mówić. Chociaż byłem coraz bardziej przerażony tym, że nie mogę wrócić do mojej normalnej postaci.

\- Spokojnie Generale, rozumiem aby nikomu nic nie mówić dopóki nie wykonasz kolejnego kroku. – Widziałem jak podchodzi coraz bliżej mnie i kładzie swoją rękę na moim barku. – Jesteśmy pod dowództwem generała Konobiego ale jeżeli będziesz potrzebował wsparcia będziemy do Twojej pełnej dyspozycji Generale Skywalker. Nie pozwolimy by Republikę opanowali Sithowie. Po naszym trupie. – Pokiwałem głową, że się z nim zgadzam a moje usta ułożyły się w mały uśmiech. - Dobrze kontynuujmy mamy jeszcze kawałek drogi. – Minęło dużo czasu za nim dotarliśmy do statku. Gdy nagle poczułem bardzo silny powiem obcej mocy. Tak złej i zgniłej. Była coraz bliżej. Szybko podszedłem do Cody’ego i podałem mu Obi – Wana i warknąłem. Zacząłem go popychać na statek. – Generale?! Co się dzieje? Wyczuwasz coś? – Spojrzałem na niego i kiwnąłem głową na tak po czym swoją mocą zamknąłem wejście na statek. Wysłałem do niego część mojej mocy z wiadomością, że musi startować i nie martwić się o mnie i to jak najszybciej. To był rozkaz nie do podważenia. Silniki zawarczały i zaczęli się wznosić odprowadzałem ich swoim wzrokiem aż byli na tyle wysoko żeby włączyć hipernapęd i zniknąć w nadprzestrzeni.

Z mojego serca spadł kamień, chociaż mój Mistrz jest bezpieczny. Wtedy ją usłyszałem. Jej ryk był tak złowieszczy a zarazem delikatny i kobiecy, że po moim ciele przeszedł dreszcz. To była Remi siostra Chiedzy. Stała w pewnej odległości ode mnie. Miała na sobie czarną szatę z dużym kapturem przez co nie mogłem zauważyć jej twarzy. Tylko wściekłe czerwone oczy. Odpaliła swoje ostrze. Było czarne i złowieszcze emanowało od niego ciemną mocą.

- _Witaj bracie, w końcu mogę poznać Twojego Wybrańca mocy. Witaj Anakinie jak miło Cię poznać. –_ Usłyszałem w swoim umyśle. Czułem jak Chiedza się przebudza.

\- _Witaj siostro jak miło Cię znów widzieć. Stęskniłem się za Tobą. –_ Po tych słowach odpaliłem swój miecz świetlny. Usłyszałem jeszcze jak Remi prycha pod nosem na słowa swojego brata – _Anakinie -_ Następne słowa były już skierowane do mnie- _Wierzę w Ciebie moje dziecko. Wiem, że jeszcze nie przeszedłeś treningu ale przeszedłeś trening Jedi a to Ci pomoże. –_ Usłyszałem jej szyderczy śmiech.

\- _Naprawdę go nie przeszkoliłeś?! To będzie zbyt łatwe tym razem to ja wygram! Nie uciekniesz mi jak wtedy gdy Twoja głupia matka Cię ukryła! –_ Na słowa o mojej Matce ryknąłem i przygotowałem się do zadania ciosu, lecz jednej chwili ona znalazła się przy mnie a nasze ostrza sparowały się. Siła jaka wydobyła się z z połączenia naszych mieczy odrzuciła mnie i Wybrankę Remi. To będzie ciężka potyczka pomyślałem wstając ze śniegu. Gdy dłużej na nią patrzyłem kogoś mi przypominała. Jakbym ją znał. Nagle dotarło do mnie kto to jest... To nie możliwe to nie może być ona...


	9. Rozdział 8

Nie mogłem się skupić na walce to jest aż nie możliwe, że to ona jest Wybranką. Mój mózg pracował na pełnych obrotach. Ona, której ufałem jak mojemu Mistrzowi tej, której ufała Rada i inni Senatorowie stoi teraz twarzą w twarz ze mną, próbując mnie zabić. Miałem wrażenie, że zostałem przez nią zepchnięty typowo do defensywy. Unik, unik, parowanie i znów unik. Dźwięk naszych mieczy świetlnych przeszywał lodowate powietrze. Ciężko było mi wyczuć mój nowy kryształ, czułem jakby rwał się do walki, pulsując w mojej dłoni przez rękojeść. Przez chwilę myślałem, że moje ostrze zaraz się wyłączy jeżeli go nie posłucham i już w ogóle nie będę miał się jak bronić. Remi atakowała tak zaciekle i szybko, że nie mogłem za nią nadążyć. Moc jej Wybranki była wspomagana przez siostrę Chiedzy. Czułem frustrację, że ja jeszcze nie mogę korzystać z pełnego wachlarza ataków smoka. Patrzyłem na nią spode łba a z moich nozdrzy wydobył się dym. Zdziwiłem się na to ale dotarło do mnie, że jestem wstanie używać ataków typu ognistego ale za cholerę nie wiedziałem jak uformować płomień aby wydobył się ze mnie. Właśnie w tym momencie zostałem uderzony prosto w klatkę piersiową, odleciałem na parę metrów aż zatrzymałem się w zaspie śniegu. Próbowałem się jak najszybciej podnieść lecz _ona_ była szybsza. Zrobiła zamach swoją dłonią z ostrymi pazurami, na szczęście udało mi się zrobić unik i jak najszybciej wstać. Gdy zostałem uderzony mój miecz świetlny wyleciał mi z reki. Nie mogłem go za cholerę przywołać dopiero po chwili się zorientowałem, ze moja moc Jedi zostaje blokowana przez kołnierz. Rozerwałem go swoimi pazurami i w tym momencie poczułem straszny zawrót głowy. Dotarło do mnie, że zrobiłem okropny błąd. Dwa byty, które znajdowały się we mnie zaczęły ze sobą walczyć o dominacje a z moich ust wydobyła się krew. Czułem jakby mój organizm miał się rozerwać od środka. Czerwona ciecz zaczęła plamić śnieg, nie mogłem się ruszyć jakby moje ciało zostało sparaliżowane. Słyszałem jej śmiech i jak powoli podchodzi do mnie kręcąc biodrami z moim mieczem świetlnym w ręku. Gdy była przede mną złapała moje włosy i pociągnęła moją głowę do góry abym mógł na nią spojrzeć. Moje oczy nie mogły w ogóle złapać ostrości. Domyślam się, że raz pojawiały się oczy Chiedzy a zaraz moje normalne. Wszystko mnie dosłownie paliło, jakby ktoś wsadził mnie do ognia. Jeżeli przeżyję to jej wykrzywiona twarz w złowieszczym uśmiechu będzie mi śnić w najgorszych koszmarach. Cały czas patrząc na nią miałem wrażenie, że ja śpię i zaraz się obudzę powrotem w swoim łóżku na Coruscant. Jakby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Swoją obolałą ręką dotknąłem jej twarzy ukrytej pod kapturem.

\- Padmé, to nie możliwe, że to jesteś Ty… - Musiałem nabrać powietrza do płuc. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, Ty byś nigdy nie przeszła na Ciemną Stronę. – Widziałem jeszcze szerszy uśmiech na jej twarzy i w tym momencie zdjęła kaptur. Wyglądała tak samo jak zawsze ale te wściekłe czerwone oczy i kły zdradzały, że już nie jest sobą. Oddała swoje ciało i duszę Remi. Wydałem z siebie niekontrolowany jęk, kolejne osoba, która mnie opuszcza. Czułem się rozerwany wewnętrznie.

\- Ohhh Skywalker. – Przejechała pazurem po mojej twarzy. – Jesteś tak naiwny jak dziecko. Naprawdę sądziłeś, że możemy zostać przyjaciółmi po tym co od Ciebie wyczułam?! To Twoja wina! – Uderzyła mnie z taką siłą, że poczułem jak łamie mi się kość. Leżałem na ziemi wyjąc z bólu. Zrobiła szybko krok i swoim butem przycisnęła moją głowę do ziemi. – Naprawdę myślałeś, że nie zauważę jak mizdrzysz się do tego swojego _Mistrza_ – Ostatnie słowo wypluła z takim jadem, że gdyby miała ugryźć to mogłaby zabić. – Powiedz mi Skywalker dobrze Cię pierdoli? Tak uwielbiasz czuć jego kutasa w sobie? – Coraz bardziej dociskała swoją stopę na mojej głowie. – Odpowiedz mi! – Kopnęła mnie w bok a ja przekręciłem się na plecy. – Po tym jak mi odmówiłeś znaleźli mnie, moje myśli wypełniał czysty gniew i nienawiść tak jak uwielbia moja mentorka Remi. Jej poprzedni Wybraniec nie spełnił swojej roli i rozerwała go, ciało było strzępach, kości wisiały oderwane od mięśni. Widziałam to Anakinie to było takie piękne, nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że ludzka krew może tak dobrze smakować. Był zbyt słaby żeby sprostać jej wymaganią Skywalker tak samo jak Ty. – Jej słowa odbijały się echem po mojej głowie. Cały czas nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że to Senatorka, który zasiada w Radzie. Widziałem kątem oka jak klęka koło mnie i szepta do mojego ucha. – Zgodziłam się zostać jej Wybrańcem, dlatego że obiecała mi pomóc zabić Ciebie i Kenobiego. – Przyłożyła rękę do mojego serca i ścisnęła ją. Momentalnie poczułem płomień w swoich żyłach. Wyłem jak dzikie zwierze nie mogąc się bronić. Ból był tak silny, że już nic nie widziałem. Złapała mnie za szaty i pociągnęła do góry. – Jeżeli ja Cię nie mogę mieć to on też nie będzie Cię miał mój drogi Anakinie. Gdybym Cię zabiła teraz nie miałabym z tego żadnej uciechy. Gdy znów pojawię się na Coruscant i będę widziała twarz zmartwionego Kenobiego moje serce urośnie z dumy ale gdy dowie się, że nie żyjesz i to jest jego wina będzie to najlepsza nagroda dla mnie. Popatrz Skywalker jak uczucia mogą kogoś sprowadzić na złą drogę a trzeba było wybrać dobrze, teraz zapłacisz za to. – Mówiąc to czułem jak się poruszaliśmy. Wytężyłem całą swoją uwagę na to aby zobaczyć co się wokół mnie dzieje. Wisiałem nad jakąś lodową przepaścią a jedyne co mnie trzymało to ręka Padmé. – Zdychaj Skywalker, miłego lądowania. – Właśnie w tym momencie puściła mnie a ja zacząłem spadać niekontrolowanie w dół. Słyszałem jej śmiech po czym wszystko ustało a ja uderzyłem o lód. Poczułem jak moje kości łamią się a parę z nich wyszło na wierzch rozrywając moją skórę. W sumie nie wiem dlaczego przeżyłem, czy to wina Chiedzy, mocy czy adrenaliny w moich żyłach. Jęknąłem jeszcze ostatkiem sił przewróciłem się na bok a krew wypłynęła z moich ust. Słyszałem, ze coś spada w dół i wylądowało obok mnie. Wyczułem, że to mój miecz świetlny. Kryształ w rękojeści pulsował zrozpaczoną mocą, musiał wyczuć mój stan. Było to bardzo ciekawe doświadczenie na pewno bym się nad tym dłużej zastanowił gdybym był w lepszym stanie. Na nic on mi się teraz nie przyda. Moje powieki powoli opadały a puls zaczął zwalniać. Oddechy były coraz płytsze i rzadsze. Umieram uświadomiłem sobie. Nie, nie mogę a co z Obi –Wanem, co z Republiką. Kanclerz wraz z Remi zabiją wszystkich Jedi. Nie mogę na to pozwolić.

\- _Chiedza… Chiedza słyszysz mnie? Błagam pomóż mi… Ja umieram. –_ Starałem się skupić na mojej więzi ze Strażnikiem. – _Pomóż mi tak pragnę zobaczyć jeszcze swojego Mistrza. Nie zdążyłem mu powiedzieć, że Kocham go. Błagam umożliw mi to jeszcze, nie chce umierać. Oddam Ci wszystko co mam tylko pozwól mi go jeszcze zobaczyć._

\- _Słyszę Cię Anakinie moje dziecko. Staram Ci się pomóc ale Twoja moc mnie blokuje. Musisz ją wyciszyć inaczej nic nie zrobię. –_ Ostatkiem sił skupiłem się aby wyciszyć się i pozwolić przepłynąć innej sile przez moje poranione ciało. – _Właśnie tak Anakinie a teraz zamknij oczy i poddaj mi się. Wyciągnę Cię z tego moje dziecko. Nie zostawię Cię. –_ Właśnie w tym momencie pochłonąłem się w ciemności.

_* ** **Chiedza POV*****_

Starałem się go leczyć jak najszybciej jak tylko mogłem. Ledwo wyczuwałem jego puls, był cały lodowaty. Obiecałem mu, że go wyciągnę z tego „grobu”. Skupiłem się jeszcze mocniej i leczyłem jego obrażenia wewnętrzne na tyle ile mogłem w tym stanie. Najdłużej zajęło mi poskładanie kości mocą i umieszczenie ich znów w odpowiednim miejscu. Do tego muszę utrzymywać stałą temperaturę ciała żeby się nie wyziębił i zatamować krwotok. Ciało tego dziecka jest w fatalnym stanie ale nie w takim aby nie dało się go naprawić do względnej używalności. Trzeba je podleczyć abym mógł go wydostać i wrócić do najbliższego statku Separatystów, których wcześniej zabił. Gdyby nie to, ze jego myśliwiec wpadł w turbulencje mielibyśmy ten problem z głowy. Jestem zły na siebie, ze nie mogłem go wyszkolić wcześniej tak to wystarczyłoby przemienić się w smoczą formę i wejść w nadprzestrzeń. Bardzo przydatna umiejętność gdy nie ma się środka lokomocji. Niestety teraz to nie wchodzi w grę bo nie przeżyłby tego. Czułem jak jego umysł wraca do rzeczywistości, ucieszyłem się. Jeszcze trochę moje dziecko i będziesz w domu, obiecuję Ci. Nie wiem ile konkretnie czasu zajęło mi jego leczenie ale teraz byłem gotowy aby pokierować jego ciałem. Powoli wstałem zabrałem jego miecz świetlny i wbiłem pazury w lód. Gdyby było więcej miejsca wyleciałbym z tej szczeliny. Warknąłem pod nosem i zacząłem się wpinać. Po chwili byłem na powierzchni dopiero teraz mogłem rozłożyć skrzydła aby zbyt mocno już nie obciążać jego nóg. Kości nie zrosły się jeszcze całkowicie i mogły w każdej chwili znów pęknąć. Wzbiłem się w powietrze i kierowałem się do kryjówki Separatystów. Nikogo nie wyczuwałem, całe szczęście bo nie wiem czy dałbym radę walczyć. Czym prędzej wsiadłem do myśliwca i uruchomiłem go po chwili byłem już na tyle wysoko, ze po ustawieniu koordynatów wszedłem w nadprzestrzeń. Nie wiem ile konkretnie minęło czasu jak pojawiliśmy się w atmosferze Coruscant. Na szybko nadałem sygnał do Świątyni co się dzieje i kim jestem wraz z moim identyfikatorem. Mogłem zobaczyć jak hangar się otwiera a ja mogę wlecieć do środka. Zaraz po wylądowaniu podeszło do nas paru klonów, którzy dla bezpieczeństwa mieli wycelowane blastery z naszą stronę. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

\- Generale Skywalker! – Usłyszałem za swoimi plecami. Odwróciłem się do osoby, która mnie wołała a w sumie Anakina. Widziałem jak się zatrzymuje zmieszany. – Generale to Pan? Czy… - Nie zdążył dokończyć gdy weszłam mu w zdanie.

\- Anakin jest bardzo ranny jedynie podleczyłem jego obrażenia. Krwotok wewnętrzny, 6 żeber złamanych dwa przeszły obok płuc i przebiły klatkę piersiową, kości udowe złamane, prawa przebiła skórę, kostki złamane… - Zacząłem wymieniać obrażenia tego dziecka gdy znów poczułem jak słabnie. – Pośpieszcie się i zabierzcie go do medyków, nie jestem już w stanie podtrzymywać jego życia i leczyć go jednocześnie. – Czułem jak ciało opada a ja oddaje kontrolę Anakinowi. Teraz już wszystko w rękach dzieciaka i personelu medycznego.

****_4 tygodnie później_ ** **

Moje oczy powoli otwierały się ale światło lamp w pokoju zmusiły mnie do szybkiego ich zamknięcia. Gdzie ja jestem? Co się stało? Próbowałem odwrócić głowę ale mogłem poczuć kołnierz stabilizujący wokół mojej szyi. Moje ciało było tak słabe, że nawet nie byłem wstanie podnieść lekko ręki.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? – Wymknęło się z moich ust. Poczułem nagły ruch przy mojej prawej stronie i teraz go zobaczyłem, pochylał się nade mną Obi – Wan. Płakał, jedna z łez kapnęła na mój posiniaczony policzek. Chciałem wyciągnąć rękę, powiedzieć coś więcej ale nie miałem siły.

\- Anakinie jesteś w domu. Już spokojnie, teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze. Wybudziłeś się to najważniejsze. – poczułem jego rękę na swoich włosach jak głaszcze mnie uspokajająco. Powoli zalewały moją głowę przebłyski z Hoth. Jęknąłem na myśl o tym. Zaczynałem czuć ból w całym ciele, jakby mnie ktoś znów wrzucił do ognia. Krzyczałem jak opętany a mój kręgosłup wygiął się w łuk. Mój Mistrz zamarł nie mógł się w ogóle ruszyć jedyne co jeszcze zarejestrowałem to było jak Mistrz Windu wyprowadza Obi – Wana a wokół mnie zbierają się uzdrowiciele. Potem czułem już tylko ból… Bardzo dużo bólu.

****_6 tygodni później_ ** **

Znów obudziłem się tylko tym razem w całym pokoju było ciemno. Pamiętałem co zadziało się wcześniej, ten przerażający ból w całym ciele. Na szczęście teraz było wszystko w porządku a ja sam czułem się o wiele silniejszy. Poczułem coś miękkiego obok swojej prawej dłoni. Dobrze, że już nie miałem kołnierza i mogłem swobodnie obracać głowę. To był śpiący Obi – Wan obok mojego łóżka. Wyczułem go po jego sygnaturze mocy. Tym razem to ja wyciągnąłem swoją rękę i wplotłem ją w jego piękne kasztanowe włosy. Moje usta ułożyły się mały uśmiech. Udało się. Żyję a mojemu Mistrzowi nic nie jest. Będę musiał mu to wszystko jakoś wytłumaczyć, opowiedzieć o zamachu na jego życie i spisku przeciw Republice. Niestety nie wiem ile czasu konkretnie minęło i co się działo pod moją, że tak powiem nieobecność. Mogę liczyć jedynie na to, że nie wydarzyło się nic szczególnego.

\- Obi – Wan – Szepnąłem. – Mistrzu… - Szturchnąłem go lekko. – Wyczułem jak się wybudza, niestety w pokoju było ciemno ale smocze zmysły pomogły mi go zobaczyć. Wyglądał na strasznie zmęczonego jak spojrzałem w jego oczy. Przez ten cały czas musiał się nie golić i nie spać dobrze. Pewnie jeszcze prawie nic nie jadł. Pogłaskałem go swoją dłonią po policzku i uśmiechnąłem się w ciemności do niego. – Obi – Wan jestem tutaj, już teraz będzie wszystko dobrze. Rozluźnij się, proszę Cię.

\- Anakinie… - Nie powiedział nic więcej, usłyszałem tylko głośny szloch. Ostatni raz płakał tak gdy zabili jego Mistrza. Poczułem jak wchodzi na łóżko i kolanami obejmował moje biodra. Wtulił się we mnie jak dziecko, jakbym był tylko snem i miałby mnie zaraz stracić. Powolnymi kolistymi rękami masowałem jego plecy a na czubku głowy składałem czułe pocałunki. Nie wiem ile tak trwaliśmy ale poczułem jak moje powieki robią się coraz cięższe i z automatu przytuliłem Obi – Wana do siebie i zasypiałem z nim na mojej klatce piersiowej. Wyczułem jeszcze jak mój dawny Mistrz też zasypia już lekko uspokojony i przytulony do mnie. Zasnęliśmy w swoich objęciach. Teraz wiedziałem, że nic nie jest wstanie nas rozdzielić. Miłość może dawać siłę teraz wiem to aż za dobrze. Z tą myślą pogrążyłem się w spokojnym śnie.


	10. Rozdział 9

\- _Anakinie... Anakinie... Moje kochane dziecko, słyszysz mnie?-_ Usłyszałem cichy szept z tyłu mojej głowy. Znam ten głos ale wizja była strasznie rozmyta i nie mogłem nikogo dostrzec. Zacząłem coraz bardziej wytężać umysł aby lepiej skupić się na osobie. – _Anakinie, udało się synu, jestem z Ciebie taka dumna._ – Wszystko powoli zaczęło się wyostrzać a ja znów mogłem ją zobaczyć. Stała przy biblioteczce, trzymając małą zabawkę. Widziałem jak się uśmiecha i powoli podchodzi do mnie. – Anakinie dlaczego jesteś smutny? _–_ Mówiąc to objęło mnie lekko a ja wtuliłem się w nią jak małe dziecko. Z moich oczu zaczęły płynąc łzy. Niby się udało ale jakim kosztem. Nie tak to powinno wszystko wyglądać.

\- Boje się matko, tak strasznie się boję. – Z mojego gardła wydobył się szloch. Poczułem jak wolno przeczesuje moje włosy. Słyszałem jak cicho nuci jakąś melodię po chwili skojarzyłem, że to była moja ulubiona kołysanka z dzieciństwa jaką mi śpiewała przed snem. Nie wiem ile staliśmy tak objęci ale pomogło mi to się uspokoić. – Matko... Boję się o Obi – Wana, oni wiedzą, że jest on moim słabym punktem, będą chcieli to wykorzystać przeciwko nam. Na Hoth chcieli go skatować lub Remi by go zabiła w męczarniach gdybym się tam nie pojawił. – Gdy o niej wspomniałem moje tętno przyspieszyło. – Ona chciała go zabić! Uważałem ją za moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę a ona okazała się gorsza niż sam Kanclerz i to w imię czego?! Niespełnionej chorej miłości do mnie! – Przejechałem po twarzy ręką, chciało mi się już z tego po prostu śmiać. Odszedłem od niej i stanąłem na środku pokoju. - Nigdy nie dałem jej powodów aby mogła myśleć o nas w tej kategorii. Gdy jej odmówiłem chciała się zemścić. Nie wyszło jej zabicie mojego Mistrza to postanowiła zostawić mnie w tej lodowatej szczelinie, żebym tam zdechł. – Moja matka nie przerywała mojego monologu a ja chodziłem od ściany do ściany a złość we mnie buzowała. – Jak ona kurwa mogła się ofiarować Remi?! – Zdenerwowany chwyciłem jedną z figurek na półce i roztrzaskałem na pobliskiej ścianie. – Skusiła ją ta przeklęta moc, tylko to do jasnej cholery, że zabije mnie i Obi – Wana... Oddała swoje ciało a duszę zaprzedała samemu diabłu z samego piekła Sithów. – Splunąłem na ziemię ze złości. – Dlaczego los mnie wystawia na takie próby, mam już serdecznie dość tych wszystkich intryg i tej pojebanej wojny... Rozumiesz! Nie prosiłem się o to, żeby być jakimś tam Wybrańcem do ocalenia tej całej pokurwionej galaktyki. Niech się wyrżną w pień, niech galaktyka stanie w ogniu, niech nie zostanie kamień na kamieniu... - Zrobiłem małą przerwę aby nabrać powietrza i kontynuowałem. - Może naprawdę było by lepiej gdyby mnie zabili tego dnia. – Dodałem już ciszej i w końcu odwróciłem się do mojej matki. Widziałem jak powstrzymywała płacz, chyba powiedziałem parę słów za dużo. Spuściłem wzrok na swoje buty, dlaczego ja nie potrafię się czasem ugryźć w język. Czułem jak w moim żołądku formuje się wielka durastelowa gula. Nie chciałem jej ranić.

\- Anakinie ja wiem, że dużo przeszedłeś w swoim młodym życiu. – Złapała mnie mocno za ramię. – Ale nie wolno Ci mówić w taki sposób jakby Twoje życie nic dla nikogo nie znaczyło! Dla mnie i Obi – Wana jesteś najważniejszy. Nie widziałeś jego reakcji, tego bólu wydobywającego się z niego jak Cię zobaczył całego połamanego i ledwo żywego. Anakinie musisz mi uwierzyć jesteś dla niego najważniejszą osobą w tej całej galaktyce, że nawet Kodeks nie jest wstanie go zatrzymać. Gdybyś zginał wtedy... Nawet nie chce myśleć jakby to przyjął. – Puściła moje ramię i skierowała się do swojego legowiska. – Anakinie czuję, że się wybudzasz... Proszę Cię jako Twoja matka nie mów, że Twoje życie nie jest cenne. Dar życia jaki dostajemy jest najpiękniejszym cudem. Synu, proszę spójrz na mnie. – Podniosłem lekko głowę aby ją widzieć. – Strach przed utratą jaki odczuwamy sprawia, że jesteśmy ludźmi to nasze emocje nasz kształtują i prowadzoną przez życie ale nie moga zasłonić zdrowego osądu. W głębi serca wierzymy w małe cuda i czekamy na nie. Anakinie ta wojna się skończy nawet jeżeli teraz odczuwasz niechęć do życia uwierz przyjdą jeszcze piękne dni. Jeszcze będzie dobrze Synu... Kocham Cię i pamiętaj nie jesteś sam.

Otworzyłem nagle oczy i zeskanowałem pomieszczenie, w którym się znajduję. Do moich nozdrzy dotarł zapach leków, skrzywiłem się mimowolnie na ten zapach. Nienawidziłem tutaj być chociaż gdyby się zastanowić to leżałem na prawie każdym łóżku oraz w pojemnikach z bactą. Sale uzdrawiania mogłem nazywać drugim domem. Moc naprawdę musi nade mną czuwać z matką, że jeszcze nie wybrałem się na tamten świat. Gdyby się jednak głębiej zastanowić jest jeszcze jedna osoba, która o mnie dba. Spojrzałem na niego a na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Cały czas leżał na mojej klatce piersiowej ciasno trzymając moje ciało jakby się bał, że mu ucieknę. Jedną ręką objąłem go delikatnie a drugą zanurzyłem w jego włosach.

\- Obi – Wan obudź się Mistrzu. – Szturchnąłem go lekko ale jedyne co usłyszałem to cichy pomruk. Z mojego gardła wyrwał się lekki chichot. – Obi – Wan wiem, że Ci dobrze leżąc na mnie ale nie powiem jesteś ciężki a moje żebra jeszcze bolą. – Wyszeptałem jak najbliżej na ile pozwalała mi moja obecna pozycja. Mogłem poczuć jak ciało Mistrza spięło się a ta scena, której byłem świadkiem zostanie do końca życia w mojej pamięci. Chciał zejść ze mnie jak najszybciej ale zaplątał się w koce i runął całym sobą na podłogę przewracając krzesło, na którym wcześniej siedział. Narobił takiego hałasu, że za chwilę w sali pojawiła się Mistrzyni Vokara z droidem medycznym. Mogłem zauważyć jak jej twarz przybrała mniej surowy wyraz gdy spojrzała na mnie duszącego się prawie ze śmiechu i Obi – Wana mamroczącego do siebie pod nosem i walczącego z kocem na podłodze. Pokiwała tylko głową i pomogła mu się wyplątać i zająć miejsce na krześle zanim przeszła do mnie.

\- Widzę Mistrzu Skywalker, że czujesz się już o wiele lepiej prawda? – Podeszłą z drugiej strony mojego tymczasowego łóżka.

\- Tak Mistrzyni czuję się o wiele lepiej... Na pewno lepiej niż w tej lodowatej przepaści. – Koniec zdania wypowiedziałem już o wiele ciszej. Widziałem jak Vokara wymienia spojrzenia z Obi – Wanem. – Czy mógłbym się dowiedzieć jakie części mojego ciała były połamane? W sumie bardzo mało pamiętam, mam tylko przebłyski pojedynczych zdarzeń. – Skłamałem, na razie nie chciałem nic mówić o Padmé. Mogło to wywołać niepotrzebną sensację i pogorszyć już i tak napiętą atmosferę przez sytuację polityczną.

\- Mistrzu Skywalker jednym słowem byłeś w agonii. Gdy wylądowałeś w hangarach Twoje ciało było podleczone na tyle abyś mógł przeżyć podróż, gdyby nie Twoja moc i moc Chiedzy mogłoby Cię już z nami nie być. – Cały się spiąłem i gwałtownie podniosłem się do siadu. Spojrzałem wystraszonymi oczami na mojego byłego Mistrza i na Mistrzynię Vokarę. Chciałem się zapaść pod ziemię a z moich ust wydobył się mimowolny jęk. – Anakinie, nie musisz się bać. Nic Ci nie grozi. Uspokój się, wdech i wydech. – Gdy w miarę mój puls się uspokoił poprosiłem skinięciem głowy aby kontynuowała. – Gdy zostałeś nam przekazany Twoje ciało chciało przejść przemianę. Musieliśmy Ci podać środki tłumiące aby Twoja prawdziwa jaźń nie musiała walczyć z drugą co jeszcze bardziej się wycieńczało. Wyglądało to tak jakby miało coś z Ciebie wyjść i rozerwać Cię jeszcze bardziej. Jednym słowem to musiała być sprawka mocy, że Ty żyjesz i że Twój kręgosłup razem z rdzeniem kręgowym jest nie uszkodzony. Kiedy w miarę ustabilizowaliśmy Twój stan baliśmy się, że nie będziesz chodził. Na szczęście badania szybko rozwiały nasze domysły i mogliśmy się skupić na pełnym Twoim leczeniu. Lecz Mistrzu Skywalker, Twoje ciało nie tolerowało żadnych leków podawanych dożylnie, jedynie mogliśmy Cię smarować bactą bo nie mogliśmy włożyć Cię do pojemnika. Naprawdę jesteś najbardziej problematycznym Jedi w całej tej Świątyni. – Zaśmiała się na koniec. – Teraz ja zadam Ci pytanie, czy odczuwasz jakiś dyskomfort, boli Cię coś? Jak Twoje skrzydła? Nie mogliśmy sprawić abyś je wyciągnał i nie wiemy czy są uszkodzone czy w pełni zdrowe. Czy mógłbyś nam je pokazać? – Mistrzyni wróciła do swojego surowego tonu i zajęła się mną w pełni profesjonalnie.

\- Na szczęście nie odczuwam już bólu ale całe moje ciało swędzi jakby coś mnie pogryzło. – Jak na zawołanie zacząłem się drapać po ramionach i barkach. Nagle moje ręce się zatrzymały. – Czy to są łuski?! – Vokara zaraz zaczęła badać moją skórę na ramionach i potwierdziła moje obawy. Na moim ciele pojawiły się małe skupiska smoczych łusek. Naprawdę muszę przejść ta przemianę jak najszybciej bo mam już dosyć niespodzianek, że co jakiś czas dowiaduję się nowych rzeczy związanych z moim ciałem. – Mistrzu Obi – Wan czy mógłbyś pomóc mi wstać. Muszę wyciągnąć skrzydła a w tej pozycji to niewygodne. – Wymamrotałem w pościel nawet nie patrząc na Mistrza. Obi – Wan zerwał się na równe nogi i podał mi rękę abym się go złapał gdy wstawałem. Tak długo leżałem, że moje nogi przypominały galaretkę. Całym ciężarem oparłem się na nim a na moich policzkach wydobył się piękny czerwony rumieniec. Usłyszałem stłumiony śmiech Obi – Wana i wtedy spojrzałem w jego roześmiane i ufne oczy.

\- Anakinie, nie myśl tyle. Nie musisz się mną stresować, akceptuję Cię w pełni tym kim jesteś. Nie ukrywaj tego przedmą i pokaż te skrzydła chce je jeszcze raz zobaczyć. – Przejechał swoją dłonią po moim policzku a ja zatraciłem się pod tym dotykiem. Tak chciałem go znów pocałować lecz Mistrzyni nam przeszkodziła.

\- Ehkem Panowie, ja rozumiem, że stęskniliście się za sobą ale poczekajcie jak wyjdę. – Momentalnie odskoczyłem od Obi – Wana i prawie bym upadł gdyby nie jeden mały szczegół. Podpierałem się na czymś... To coś znajdowało się z tyłu za mną. Powoli odwróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem fioletowo czarny ogon zakończony długim i ostrym szpikulcem. Byłem tym zafascynowany. Zacząłem nim ruszać w górę, w dół i na boki. Gdy wykonałem ruch do przodu ogon płynnie układał się za mną. Poczułem się tak jakby nikogo nie było w pokoju. Z mojego gardła wydobył się zadowolony warkot. Skrzydła wyszły samoistnie i zatrzepotały w powietrzu, na dłoniach pojawiły się pazury, oczy przybrały odcień wściekłego fioletu a zęby zmieniły się w kły. Ciało przestawało mnie swędzieć a moc, która we mnie falowała była jak spokojna tafla jeziora. Wydobywałem z siebie dźwięki różnego tonu. Podszedłem do Mojego Mistrza i popatrzyłem na niego. Szukałem jakiegokolwiek uczucia dyskomfortu lub strachu w jego oczach ale jedyne co zobaczyłem to czystą fascynację moja osobą. Zaczął przejeżdżać swoimi dłońmi po moim ciele. Od mojej twarzy, skrzydeł aż po ogon. Wtuliłem swoją twarz w jego zagłębienie między szyją a barkiem. Do moich nozdrzy docierał mocny zapach mojego dawnego Mistrza. Moje zmysły zaczynały szaleć a ja w tym ferworze zdarzeń przylgnąłem do niego całym ciałem, ogon zawinąłem na jego nodze a kłami przebiłem skórę na barku. Po moim ciele jakby przeszedł prąd to było tak dobre a zarazem teraz dla mnie tak naturalne a całe podniecenie kumulowało się między moimi nogami. Biodrami zacząłem ocierać się o udo Mistrza a dudnienie, które wydobywało się z mojego gardła wyrażało moje zadowolenie. Z ust Obi – Wana wydobył się przeciągły jęk. – Anakinie... Anakinie proszę Cię przestań, nie teraz, Anakin! – Próbował mnie odepchnąć od siebie lecz ja złapałem go jeszcze ciaśniej. – Anakinie nie jesteśmy tutaj sami na moc przestań! – Podniósł głos a na mnie zadziało to jak kubeł zimnej wody. Gwałtownie odsunąłem się od niego chciałem go przeprosić lecz znów w tej postaci nie mogłem mówić.

\- Mistrzu Kenobi nie bądź dla niego taki oschły. – Nie mogłem uwierzyć, Mistrzyni Vokara stała po mojej stronie. Naprawdę brakowało jeszcze żeby Mistrza Windu zaczął mnie chwalić. – Musisz go zrozumieć, że w tej postaci rządzą nim zupełnie inne zmysły niż w ludzkiej postaci. Nie spodziewałam się jednak, że jest aż tak zaborczy w stosunku do Ciebie. – Widziałem jak do niego podchodzi aby sprawdzić ślad jaki pozostawiłem na nim. – Wiesz co to jest? - Obi – Wan pokiwał przecząco głową. – To ugryzienie w świecie zwierząt oznacza, że Mistrz Skywalker uważa Cię za swojego partnera i nie chce aby ktoś inny Cię zabrał.

Już chciałem podejść do niego ponownie zadowolony, że Vokara wyjasniła mu po krótce co się wydarzyło, lecz drzwi gwałtowanie otworzyły się a w nich stanął sam Kanclerz. Nawet nie zdążył powiedzieć w jakiej sprawie pojawił się tutaj, Dla mnie jakby czas się na chwilę zatrzymał. To był moment, zadziałem instynktownie. Rzuciłem się na niego a moje kły znalazły się obok jego gardła. Pazury przebiły podłogę obok jego głowy a ogon i skrzydła wachlowały w powietrzu. Zarejestrowałem swój ryk, którego jeszcze nie wykonałem. Już chciałem go zabić lecz mój Mistrz odepchnął mnie mocą na ścianę za mną. Uderzyłem całym impetem aż przed oczami zobaczyłem planety galaktyki. Przez to wszystko nie zauważyłem, że za Kanclerzem stoją inni Mistrzowie. Przeraziłem się nie na żarty. Co ja kurwa zrobiłem?! Przez to wszystko straciłem nad sobą panowanie lecz najgorsze dopiero nadeszło. Usłyszałem te pięć strasznych słów.

\- Zostaniesz wydalony z Zakonu Skywalker. – Momentalnie zapomniałem jak się oddycha. – Jesteś zagrożeniem dla społeczności Świątynnej oraz każdej innej istoty żywej. Nie mogę dłużej tolerować Twojej niesubordynacji. – Słowa Kanclerza jakby w ogóle do mnie nie docierały moje ciało opadło samoistnie na podłogę. Chciałem za wszelką cenę znów się zmienić lecz nie mogłem skupić się wystarczająco. Kłótnia jaka rozpętała się między Mistrzami a Kanclerzem po tych słowach była nie do opisania. Mój Mistrz bronił mnie na tyle ile pozwalała mu jego pozycja. Za nim wstawiło się jeszcze parę osób lecz niestety nie wszyscy. Inni popierali decyzję Kanclerza i dawali solidne kontrargumenty żeby mnie wydalić z Zakonu. Nie wiem co stało się dalej, uciekłem z tego pokoju jak najdalej, nie chciałem już tego słyszeć. Usłyszałem krzyk mojego Mistrza abym się zatrzymał. Biegłem i biegłem nawet nie zauważyłem, że wszystkie moje nowe atrybuty zniknęły a nogi zaprowadziły mnie do archiwów Świątyni. Ukryłem się tam pomiędzy regałami i usiadłem, musiałem nad tym wszystkim spokojnie pomyśleć i ułożyc plan działania.


	11. Rozdział 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> Witam Wszystkich w Nowym Roku. Chciałabym Wam złożyć najserdeczniejsze życzenia oraz żeby ten rok był o wiele lepszy niż poprzedni. 
> 
> Niech moc będzie z Wami!

Schowałem twarz w dłoniach starając się uspokoić własny oddech. Czułem jak Obi – Wan naciska na naszą wieź żeby móc się ze mną skontaktować. Nie chciałem teraz tego podniosłem tarcze tak wysoko jak się da upewniając się, że są szczelne. Po chwili poczułem, że mój był Mistrz odpuścił maltretowanie naszej więzi. Głośno wypuściłem powietrze z płuc i zeskanowałem pomieszczenie, w którym się znajduję. Nigdy nie przyjrzałem się archiwom kiedy byłem Padawanem. Wielki sklepienie łukowe, pełno regałów skapane w nikłym świetle z holocronami lub innymi księgami. Było tutaj tak cicho, że słyszałem bicie własnego serca. Powoli wstałem i podszedłem do regału, który znajdował się naprzeciwko mnie i zacząłem czytać tytuły ksiąg. Gdyby skupić się mocniej nigdy nie widziałem takich tytułów. Emanowała od niech bardzo dziwna energia, nie byłem w całym moim życiu wystawiony na taką specyficzną moc. Palcem przejechałem po jednej z okładek gdy nagle usłyszałem jakieś głosy obok mnie. Odwróciłem się gwałtowanie, ale nikogo nie ujrzałem ani tym bardziej nie wyczuwałem oprócz ten dziwnej mocy. Nie do końca uspokojony, ale bardziej czujny odwróciłem się znowu do ksiąg. Tym razem złapałem książkę całą dłonią już chciałem ją wyjąć z półki lecz zauważyłem, że moja ręka krwawi. Odskoczyłem do tyłu, zapiski upadły na podłogę a ja złapałem się za dłoń. Jakie było moje zdziwienie, że gdy znów spojrzałem na dłoń była cała i nie krwawiła. To była iluzja przeleciało przez moją głowę. Mój wzrok znów spoczął na książce, która teraz była otworzona. Na całej stronie był wielki, pięknie ozdobiony czarny pentagram Sithów. Jak kurwa taka księga znajdowała się w Świątyni Jedi. Dopiero teraz poczułem jak Ciemna strona chciała przedostać się do mojego umysłu. Słyszałem jak do mnie mówi wręcz szepcze do mojego ucha abym się poddał. Zacisnąłem oczy i skupiłem się na moim Mistrzu aby zagłuszyć te zimne, lodowate głosy. Gdy znów otworzyłem oczy wszystko było jak wcześniej, nic nie leżało na podłodze i nie czułem już tej przeklętej energii. Zerwałem się na nogi i teraz czytając tytuły ksiąg zorientowałem się, że były w ogóle inne. Przedstawiały historię Jedi, Zakonu, czy budowę pierwszych mieczy świetlnych. Nic już nie rozumiałem co tu się dzieje. Wolałem dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nic nie dotykać i jak najszybciej się wydostać z tego pomieszczenia. Moje ciało zesztywniało gdy usłyszałem jej głos tuż za swoimi plecami.

\- Witaj mój drogi widzę, że udało Ci się przeżyć. – Odwróciłem się gwałtownie i zobaczyłem Padmé, która uśmiecha się do mnie spod czarnego kaptura a jej oczy płoną nienawiścią do mnie. Z mojego gardła wydobył się cichy warkot i przybrałem pozycję defensywną. – Oh spokojnie Anakinie nie zamierzam z Tobą walczyć. – Zaczęła podchodzić bliżej z uniesionymi rękami do góry i wyminęła mnie aby zacząć przeglądać książki, które znajdują się na półkach. – A na pewno nie tutaj gdzie jest pełno Jedi. Chociaż z drugiej strony wyobraź sobie jaka była by to krwawa walka. Krew Twoich przyjaciół czy też niewinnych dzieci lała by się strumieniem po schodach Twojej ukochanej Świątyni. – Nie ona nie mogła tego zrobić, nie pozwoliłbym.

\- Nie zrobisz tego, nie ośmielisz się splugawić tego miejsca. – Usłyszałem jej szyderczy śmiech. Odwróciła do mnie swoją twarz i podniosła wyzywająco brew. – Wiesz, że bym Ci nie pozwolił zabić nikogo tutaj przebywającego. Rozszarpałbym Cię rozumiesz? Każdą Twoją kość bym połamał abyś czuła jak najwięcej bólu. – Dodałem szeptem aby tylko ona to słyszała. Moje nogi same mnie pokierowały do niej a swoją dłonią złapałem ją za ramię. – Zrozumiałaś? Możesz ze mną walczyć, planować moją śmierć, ale nikogo tutaj nie pozwolę Ci tknąć. – Moja głowa była pochylona tak, że wszystko powiedziałem wprost do jej ucha. Jej ręce nagle znalazły się na moich biodrach i sama przysunęła się do mojej twarzy.

\- Oh Anakinie gdy jesteś taki zaborczy jeszcze bardziej mnie podniecasz. – Przejechała swoim palcem po moich wargach. Moje usta wykrzywiły się i odepchnąłem ją. – Nie udawaj takiego niedostępnego Skarbie. Przed swoim Mistrzem chętniej rozkładasz nogi? Jak taka kurwa z najniższych poziomów Coruscant Anakinie.– Widziałem jak jej oczy kpią ze mnie i Obi – Wana. – Powiedz mi jakie to uczucie błagać o czyjeś zainteresowanie wiedząc, że i tak nigdy nie będzie Twój. Możesz się na niego patrzeć, chcesz go dotknąć, ale nie wiesz jak zareaguje. Czekasz jak jego wierny pies przy nodze, że jak Cię zawoła to pobiegniesz merdając ogonem robiąc wszystko co chce. Niczym nie różnisz się od zwykłej dziwki Mój drogi. Chociaż nie, różnisz się one biorą za to kredyty, jakby nie patrząc cenią siebie i swój czas w porównaniu do Ciebie Skyguy. – Słuchałem tego z mordem w oczach, ale gdy usłyszałem przezwisko jakie dała mi Ahsoka coś we mnie pękło. Mogę znieść wszystkie obelgi, ale ja też mam swój limit. – Co Skywalker? – Podniosła jedną brew. - Boli Cię, że Twój ukochany mały Padawan odszedł i Cię zostawił. Obi - Wan też Cię zostawi jak wszyscy Anakinie. Zostaniesz sam pośrodku nicości i zatracisz się w gniewie i szale jeszcze trochę a Ciemna Strona położy na Tobie swe dłonie. – Odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w kierunku wyjścia. Słyszałem jej obcasy uderzające o podłogę. Pobiegłem za nią i siłą odwróciłem ją do mnie. Moje oczy pałały gniewem i rządzą krwi.

\- Nie pozwolę Ci obrażać mojego Mistrza a tym bardziej Ahsoki. Była dla mnie jak córka, Ty kurwo bez serca więc nie waż się z niej drwić w mojej obecności! – Ryknąłem na nią. Z moich ust znów wystawały kły a paznokcie zmieniły się w pazury a ogon, który pojawił się nagle kołysał się wściekle w powietrzu.

\- Nie dziwię się, że chcą Cię usunąć z Zakonu jesteś jednym wielkim zagrożeniem, jak tykająca bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem. W porównaniu do Ciebie potrafię się kontrolować w miejscach, których trzeba a teraz mnie puść. – Jej słowa spadły na mnie jak kubeł zimnej wody. Momentalnie odsunąłem się od niej jak oparzony. Popatrzyła się jeszcze na mnie i udała się tylko sobie znanym kierunku a ja zostałem sam pośrodku korytarza w archiwum. Miała taką cholerną racje, nie potrafię zapanować nad swoimi emocjami. Wystarczy jedno słowo o moim byłym Mistrzu lub Padawance a ja chce już zabić tą osobę. Jeszcze teraz przez smocze zmysły to bardzo chętnie bym wypił krew takiego delikwenta. Próbowałem się uspokoić, ale nie mogłem. Czułem jak fale mocy wychodzą z mojego ciała i uderzają w regały. Parę się przewróciło a inne ruszały się niebezpiecznie. Jęknąłem i złapałem się ramionami za ciało i za wszelką cenę chciałem to powstrzymać. Było jeszcze gorzej a ja wpadłem w panikę. Odblokowałem więź i zalałem głowę mojego Mistrza swoimi odczuciami.

\- _Wybacz mi Mistrzu tak bardzo Cię o to proszę, wybacz mi. Nie mogę tego uspokoić uciekaj stąd jak najszyb…_ \- Nie dane mi było dokończyć bo wizja przed moimi oczami zaczęła się zamazywać aż w końcu pochłonęła mnie ciemność.

Obudziłem się nie wiem po jakim czasie na podłodze w ramionach mojego Mistrza, który opierał się o jeden ze zniszczonych regałów. Gdy mój wzrok się wyostrzył nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co zobaczyłem. Twarz Obi – Wana była we krwi a jego szata przy szyi i płaszcz były całe rozerwane przez… pazury. Cięcia były zadane równo i szybko. – Obi – Wan… Mistrzu. – Moja ręka zadrżała gdy podniosłem ją do jego twarzy by odgarnąć jego grzywkę. W tym momencie moje serce zmieniło się w wielką bryłę lodu. Ciało Mistrza spięło się i odwrócił głowę na bok aby tylko na mnie nie patrzeć. Bał się mnie, na moc co ja narobiłem. – Błagam Obi – Wan nie zrobię Ci krzywdy. – Wyszeptałem bliski płaczu. Jego oczy skrzyżowały się z moimi. Wyrażały tyle bólu i samego rozczarowania, że skuliłem się w sobie. Zaatakowałem go, prawie go zabiłem. Powoli do mojego umysłu docierały przebłyski walki jaką stoczyłem z Kenobim jak rzuciłem się na niego w szale, aż dziw, że nie wyciągnął miecza tylko samą mocą próbował wpłynąć na moje zachowanie. – Proszę wybacz mi, ja nie chciałem. – Łza spłynęła po moim policzku, Padmé miała rację jestem jednym wielkim zagrożeniem. – Znów spróbowałem dotknąć jego twarzy, ale tym razem nie uciekał ode mnie. Przejechałem delikatnie po jego ranie od ucha do prawego kącika ust. Niestety zostanie ślad na jego przystojnej twarzy. Poczucie winy ciążyło mi jak durastelowa kula w moim żołądku.

\- Anakinie jak dobrze, że znów Cię odzyskałem. O mocy jak dobrze. – Złapał mnie jeszcze mocniej i przytulił do swojej klatki piersiowej a ja jak dziecko pozwoliłem mu się pokierować. – Tak się bałem o Ciebie, nigdy nie widziałem takiego szału i mocy. – Podniósł mój podbródek tak, że patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. – Teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie mamy bardzo mało czasu. Musisz uciekać ze Świątyni jak najszybciej. Nie możesz pozwolić aby na kogoś wpaść zrobili obławę na Ciebie. – Widziałem jak swoim językiem zwilża spierzchnięte wargi i kontynuuje dalej. – Resztką mocy zatuszowałem co wydarzyło się tutaj i dałem Ci trochę czasu. Chcą zabrać Ci Twój miecz świetlny i zrobić Ci proces, że niby zdradziłeś Jedi. – Obi – Wan pociągnął moje zdrętwiałe ciało do pionu wstając samemu. – Anakinie słuchaj mnie do cholery! – Potrząsnął mną a ja wróciłem do rzeczywistości. – W hangarze najbardziej wysuniętym na zachód znajdziesz Vos’a, który przygotował dla Ciebie myśliwiec, uciekniesz na Tatooine wiem jak nienawidzisz tej planety, ale tam nikt Cię nie będzie szukał. Tutaj masz koordynaty gdzie masz się zatrzymać i czekać na mnie. Zrozumiałeś? – Jego głos był stanowczy, ale oczy wyrażały ogrom miłości do mojej osoby. Pokiwałem głową, że rozumiem kartkę z numerami włożyłem do kieszeni i już miałem biec aby udać się do hangaru gdy uścisk Mistrza uniemożliwił mi to. Nagle poczułem jak jego usta całują moje w zachłannym i mocnym pocałunku. Gdy oderwaliśmy się wargami od siebie Obi – Wan pociągnął moją głowę aby nasze czoła się złączyły. – Obiecaj mi, że dotrzesz na miejsce cały i zdrowy oraz, że będziesz na mnie czekać… Błagam, obiecaj mi to.

\- Obiecuję Ci Mistrzu i nie zawiodę Cię. – Wyszeptałem i pocałowałem go jeszcze raz w usta po czym jak najprędzej udałem się do miejsca gdzie czeka na mnie Mistrz Vos. Biegnąc wzdłuż korytarza po raz pierwszy w pełni świadomie pozwoliłem smoczym zmysłom przejąć kontrolę i kierować mnie najbardziej bezpieczną drogą. Gdy pochyliłem głowę żeby spojrzeć na chwilę na podłogę w odbiciu połyskliwego metalu mogłem zauważyć swoje oczy, które teraz błyszczały pięknym fioletowym kolorem. Gra właśnie się rozpoczęła i z tą myślą zacząłem biec jeszcze szybciej.


	12. Rozdział 10,5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten podrozdział jest mi potrzebny do popchnięcia fabuły dalej :)   
> Piszę jeszcze w uniwersum Sherlocka, do którego serdecznie odsyłam! ---->https://www.wattpad.com/1008886160-different-story-18%2B-uczestnicy-dramatu lub https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698918/chapters/70360530

Cała Świątynia wszczęła alarm, wszystko wokół mnie wyło. Przez mój wyczulony słuch oraz to, że moc Chiedzy nie jest tak wyczuwalna dla Jedi mieli bardzo duży problem aby mnie zlokalizować a ja wręcz przeciwnie. Ruszałem się po korytarzach niczym Loth-cat. Przeklęty Kanclerz, cholerny Sith, nie potrzebnie rzuciłem się na niego, ale chciałem chronić Obi – Wana przed nim. Boję się strasznie, że jak wyjdzie, że to Kenobi pomógł mi uciec to zamkną go i odbiorą wszelkie prawa. Pozbawią go tytułu Mistrza, zabiorą miecz świetlny a za zdradę Jedi mogą go stracić, a wręcz na pewno to zrobią dopóki wszystkim rządzi Palpatine. Dobrze, że Mistrz Vos chciał mu pomóc i mi. Obi – Wan nie zdążyłby przygotować dla mnie statku po tym jak ze mną walczył w archiwach. Jak sobie przypomnę jak mocno go poturbowałem to aż mam ochotę sam odciąć sobie dłonie mieczem świetlnym. Nagle zmieniłem kierunek biegu i skręciłem w prawo chowając się za ścianą. Biegli w moją stronę, trzech Jedi z czego jeden był Mistrz Windu. Żeby mnie tylko nie wyczuł.

\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale wcale mi to nie pasuje na Skywalkera. – Zatrzymali się przed rozwidleniem, ale zamiast uciekać dalej coś kazało mi zostać i podsłuchać tą rozmowę. Ukryłem się bardziej i czekałem na rozwój wydarzeń. – On był za bardzo ufał Kanclerzowi i ot tak go zaatakował beż żadnych podstaw. Skywalker jest porywczy, ale nie aż tak głupi. – Tylko Mistrz Windu potrafi w jednym zdaniu Cię pochwalić, ale również zganić.

\- Chyba nie chcesz go bronić Mistrzu?! – Nie znam tego głosu, ciekawe kto to. – Jego postać jest niebezpieczna dla ludzi ze Świątyni czy Senatu nie mówiąc o reszcie Galaktyki. Kanclerz ma rację, że usunął go. Tacy jak on zasługują aby trzymać ich z daleka od reszty a najlepiej w izolacji z kołnierzem blokującym. Nie wiadomo co w szale może zrobić. – Przez moje zdenerwowanie to bym Cię rozszarpał na strzępy, chociaż nie powiem miał rację. Nie potrafię się jeszcze kontrolować i to może być zgubne dla mnie i osób, które są w bliskim kontakcie ze mną. Obi – Wan o niego boję się najbardziej i tylko dla niego chcę się nauczyć samokontroli inni nie są tego warci. Czułem się jakbym połknął durastelowa kulę i siedziała mi na żołądku. Przez własna moc zabiłbym swojego Mistrza. Z drugiej strony ciekawe co się stało, że udało mu się mnie pokonać. Będę go musiał o to spytać. Z moich myśli wybudził mnie kolejny głos. To Mistrz Plo Koon.

\- Nie znasz go młody Padawanie, Skywalker nie jest tak porywczy na jakiego wygląda musi coś wiedzieć, że rzucił się na niego lub bronił kogoś. Nie byłem wtedy w salach uzdrawiania, ale Mistrzu Windu był tam mistrz Kenobi, prawda? Na pewno dzieciak poczuł zagrożenie i chciał go bronić. Oni od zawsze byli na dziwnych relacjach Mistrz – Uczeń. – Poczułem jak cała krew kumuluje się na mojej twarzy. To było aż tak oczywiste, cholera.

\- Tak był tam Mistrz Kenobi, muszę się z Toba zgodzić, że jest to jedyna osoba, dla której mógł się tak zachować. Poruszyłby całą Galaktykę gdyby coś mu się stało i biada temu kto stanąłby mu na drodze. Ich więź jest tak głęboka, że jest już prawie niemożliwe jej zerwanie. Chociaż część Rady dawno podejrzewała, że Kenobi złamał część Kodu mówiącą o niewchodzeniu w bliższe relacje. – Zakaszlał kończąc swoje zdanie. – Teraz jak odkrył w sobie nową moc jest bardziej wyczuwalny do obrony swojego terytorium, ale nie można mówić, że jest zagrożeniem dla wszystkich Padawanie. To wszystko to jakieś szaleństwo. – Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wyszedłem z cienia i stanąłem przed nimi. Moje oczy paliły się wściekłą purpurą a ciało samoistnie dokonało zmian.

\- Ja nie chcę nikogo tutaj skrzywdzić to nie tak. –Zacharczałem spuszczając głowę w dół i zacisnąłem pieści. – On jest zagrożeniem dla wszystkich! Kanclerz nie jest tym, za którego się podaje, musicie mi uwierzyć Mistrzowie!– Krzyknąłem i obnażyłem kły.

\- Ty jesteś zwykłym potwor… - Młody nie dokończył, ponieważ został uśpiony i położony na podłodze.

\- Nie masz za co dziękować Skywalker. Masz jakieś dowody na to, ze Kanclerz chce nas zdradzić. – Wypuściłem dym nozdrzami i pokiwałem głową twierdząco. – Dobrze liczę, ze się z nami tym podzielisz w lepszych okolicznościach. Wiemy o tym, że Mistrz Vos wraz z Mistrzem Kenobim przygotowali Twoją ucieczkę, więc Skywalker rusz się i za nami. – Pomagali mi, nie chcieli aby Palpatine miał mnie w swoich łapach. – Nie chcemy Cię wydać, od dawna podejrzewamy, że Kanclerz nie jest tym za którego się podaje. Po prostu współpracuj i nam zaufaj.

\- Dobrze zaufam Wam, ale obiecajcie, że mojemu dawnemu Mistrzowi włos z głowy nie spadnie. – Podszedłem do Mistrza Windu i patrzyłem mu się prosto w oczy. – On jest zbyt cenny dla mnie aby cierpiał z powodu mojej osoby. – Wyszeptałem.

\- Masz nasze słowo, że Mistrz Kenobi będzie cały do Waszego przyszłego spotkania Skywalker. – Uśmiechnąłem się i zamachałem ogonem w powietrzu usatysfakcjonowany. – A teraz gdy wszystko wyjaśniliśmy czas się zbierać, musisz jak najszybciej stąd uciec. – Padawanem się nie martw zmodyfikujemy mu pamięć i nie będzie pamiętał naszego spotkania. – W tym samym czasie Mistrz Plo Koon ukrył go w schowku i zamknął mocą drzwi. – Za nami i żeby nikt Cię nie wykrył. – Biegliśmy okrężną droga do zachodniego skrzydła żeby stamtąd przebić się hangaru. Moje myśli były tak chaotyczne jeszcze to, ze połączenie z moim Mistrzem było zablokowane aby mnie nie wykryć. Brakowało mi jego obecności w moim umyśle, jako jedyny potrafił mnie uspokoić. W końcu udało nam się dotrzeć do ustalonego miejsca.

\- No nareszcie Skywalker! Już myślałem, że Cię capnęli i nici z ewaku… Mistrz Windu i Mistrz Plo Koon cóż za miła niespodzianka.

\- Spokojnie Mistrzu Vos – Mistrz Windu podniósł rękę w geście uspokojenia. – Asekurowaliśmy go aby dotarł tutaj cały i w miarę zdrowy. – Położył mi dłoń na barku. – Tak jak obiecaliśmy Mistrz Kenobi przybędzie do Ciebie cały i zdrowy, teraz Ty się pilnuj i uważaj na siebie. Tutaj nasze drogi na ten moment się rozchodzą. Zgłosimy raport, że uciekłeś ze Świątyni i skierowałeś się na Mustafar. – Podziękowałem skinieniem głowy i już miałem wsiadać do statku, ale ręka Mistrza Windu mnie powstrzymała. – Anakinie naprawdę bądź ostrożny, jeżeli coś Ci się stanie Mistrz Kenobi przewróci całe Coruscant sam nie mówiąc już o innych planetach. Nie lekceważ jego siły i mocy. – To co właśnie usłyszałem zdziwiło mnie wiem, że Obi – Wan jest silny, ale może o czymś nie wiem. A po drugie, ale dziwnie brzmi moje imię wymawiane przez osobę, która mnie negowała na każdym kroku. – Niech moc będzie z Tobą a teraz ruszaj. Czuję, że ktoś do nas idzie i to nie jest przyjaciel. – Czym prędzej ruszyłem do myśliwca i odpaliłem silniki. Wystartowałem i wzniosłem się na odpowiednią wysokość aby wejść w nadprzestrzeń. Po ustawieniu koordynatów podanych mi przez Obi – Wana ruszyłem, wszystko rozmyło się a ja mknąłem na Tatooine. Właśnie teraz do mnie dotarło, że Mistrz Windu i Mistrz Plo Koon już dawno się domyślili, że jesteśmy razem i nic z tym nie zrobili. Zrobiłem się cały czerwony i z zażenowania przetarłem oczy. No to ciekawe co na to wszystko powie Obi – Wan.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm not a monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511216) by [GoGyalRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGyalRaven/pseuds/GoGyalRaven)




End file.
